


Siren in the Night

by obsessionismylife



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Eventual Relationships, Game Grumps - Freeform, Human Arin Hanson, I made my own version of a siren, Jealousy, Jon Jafari Mentioned, Light Angst, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Siren Dan, Slow Build, different game grumps setting, i swear it will all come together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessionismylife/pseuds/obsessionismylife
Summary: Game grumps just lost its "not so grump" and Arin needs to find a replacement fast before his channel loses its popularity. In his panic, Arin goes out and discovers a mysterious creature on the rock by the doc. Could this creature be what Arin needs to save the show?





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello so pretty new to the GG fandom and I have always loved the chemistry between Arin and Dan. There are never enough or finished Siren Dan stories so I thought I would give it a shot. I love both Arin, Danny and all the grumps. I also have nothing against Suzy (I actually adore her) but in this case, she and Arin are not together. Hope you lot enjoy! Hugely inspired by the author TrappedInAPentagram as they write some amazing stuff with Demon Dan and Vampire Dan I highly recommend you check out :D

Arin put the pencil down and put his hands on his face, groaning. He just couldn’t get inspiration after hours of stress. He just wanted a chance to relax. He scrunched the paper up into a ball and threw it into the trash bin. He missed it entirely. “Fuck come on Hanson,” he said annoyed before getting up and grabbing the paper off the ground and throwing it out properly. 

He paced a little before deciding that sitting here wasn’t going to get him anywhere. Who knew that trying to draw for fun once in his life would have him feeling like ass. He went towards his kitchen and went to grab some green tea from the shelf before starting the kettle. As it heated, he grabbed a mug and put the tea in before checking his phone. He had a message from Ross. 

Hey man are you still cool to shoot at yours tomorrow?

Ross and Arin were both working together on a very successful YouTube channel consisting of them playing games. They had a few more members of Game Grumps but his recent co-host Jon had left to do his own thing so Ross was filling in until he could find a more permanent co-host. Ross was busy working on his animations to do it for much longer and Arin was slowly starting to lose hope. 

Yea man, get your ass here around 5 and bring pizza with. I got snacks 

Arin heard the click of the kettle informing him the water was done boiling. He poured the steaming water into the cup before walking over towards the window with the mug in hand, taking careful sips. He sighed as he looked out. Arin lived right off the coast of California with a beautiful view of the ocean. He had a dock and everything.  
Arin decided he might be struck with inspiration if he sat by his dock and drew. He grabbed his sketch book and pencil before going out the backdoor careful not to spill his hot tea on himself or the book. He stood for a minute and took a deep breath, taking in the smell of the sea. It didn’t smell as bad as it could have so he put his tea down on the small table and sat down on one of the lawn chairs just enjoying the view. 

He started to carefully sketch the scene in front of him. He added graceful lights as he hummed to himself quietly trying to get the scene as perfect as he could. Although he preferred to draw cartoons, he did enjoy drawing some nice scenery once in a while. He captured the scene in front of him with such grace and wishing he had time to do this more often. When Arin had the will and inspiration to draw, he could go for hours. It was a great feeling and the man felt as peace, even if only for a little while. 

As he got close to finishing, Arin suddenly heard a voice singing. He tried to ignore it at first but something about the voice had his full attention. He put the pencil down as he looked up and around for the source of the voice. He had never heard his neighbors sing so he wondered who it could possibly be. Arin felt almost like he was in some sort of trance as he stood, putting the notebook on the table and began walking to find the man behind the voice. 

He wandered closer to the doc and realized it was coming from the water. Arin couldn’t stop himself from walking towards it. He walked across the doc slowly, completely entranced by the beautiful vocals. As he got closer, Arin began to understand the words being sung.

“You hope, I see a glow blinding. Where have you gone, was it too long to fall in line, to fall in line…” Arin made his way to the end of the doc and peered over, still in a trance like state. When he looked over, he saw a man leaning on a rock with his eyes closed as he continued to sing to himself, not noticing Arin. ”Yeah, I’m pouring colour on your black and white disguise. Yeah, it’s like seeing the world for the first time.” As the mystery man opened his eyes he saw the figure standing at the edge of the doc and gasped, he went back and hid up to his nose in the water, carefully peering up at the man. 

Arin began to feel dizzy and fell forward on his knees. He groaned and clutched his hand to his face. Arin felt slight panic well up inside him but was too weak to move. Arin felt like he was locked in place. Arin opened his eyes but felt a headache coming on and closed them again. He forced himself top open them again this time he kept his eyes opened and continued groaning in pain but managed to see the clearly startled figure in the water. 

“Ugh what the fuck… who the hell are you?” he groaned out. 

“I… I’m sorry I didn’t realize anyone could hear me,” the man said quietly, looking at Arin with curiosity. He swam over towards the doc and gripped the edge; he pulled himself up so that his head and neck reached over the doc. That was when Arin noticed something very wrong with this man. 

The man, if that was even what Arin could call him, had gills on the side of his neck. He could see a light brushing of blue and green scales under the gills. He had deep brown eyes and puffy and curly brown hair that had dried in the sun with only the ends soaked from when Arin had startled him. The creature tilted its head as he looked at Arin before giving off a large grin, showing his ever sharp teeth. Arin could feel himself panicking. He thought back to some weird book he had read on mythical creatures and mermaids instantly came to his mind. 

Mermaids and mermen were aquatic creatures consisting of being half human and half fish. It is said that they were beautiful and would attract sailors and fisherman with their voices and looks, putting them in a trance like state. After, they would drag the human into the water and drown them before eating them.

Arin went back into a full panic mode but couldn’t move. I’m going to die he thought in a panic before he felt his eyes begin to water. ”Please,” he begged out before he felt a hand on his arm and he shut his eyes as hard as he could, ready to be dragged down. 

Instead he felt the wet hand rubbing at his arm and he heard him hum quietly to himself in the tone he was singing before. He cracked an eye open and glanced at the figure. “What are you…” he said before he felt himself relaxing and being able to move his arms better.

“Don’t worry, I don’t want to hurt you,” he said carefully. “I wouldn’t have sung if I had realized you were outside. This will help you move a little faster than the time it would take to ware off.” The creature continued to rub his arm carefully. “What’s your name?” he asked curiously.  
“I’m Arin,” he stuttered out. The creature smiled. 

“Hello Arin, I’m Dan,” it said with a toothy grin looking at Arin. Arin would have found this adorable if it wasn’t for the sharp teeth that he could imagine sinking into his neck. Dan must have seen his panic before rolling his eyes. “Relax man. As I said, I’m not going to eat you or anything,” he said with a small laugh.

“Is that not what mermen do?” Arin asked quietly. Dan looked up at him with a weird look. 

“Mermen? I’m a siren Arin. It’s similar but I also happen to have a human figure if I wish. And like a bird like figure but I don’t use that one much. Mermaids and mermen are just stuck with a tail,” he said with a laugh as Arin began to feel more movement. He wanted to move away but felt like he couldn’t until he got all of his energy back. 

“So why exactly are you not going to eat me then? Don’t sirens eat people too?” Arin asked feeling stupid for the question. Dan just laughed. 

“I mean I can but I’m not really one to eat humans. I find your kind too fascinating to eat. I enjoy humans; I just stick with eating fish."

“Do your songs work on fish too?” Arin asked as he slowly began to sit up. 

“Yep,” Dan replied popping the P. “You should be okay to sit up now but don’t stand yet,” Dan said before leaning his head onto his crossed arms. He flicked his tail up, splashing around a little. Arin sat back on his butt before curiously glancing over the doc to see Dan’s tail. Dan noticed him look and smiled. “Ya like it?” he asked pushing himself from the doc and swimming towards the side. He leaned back and put his tail in the air. 

It was a light blue mixed with a slight green glow in the setting sun. After that Dan put his tail back in the water and looked at Arin hopefully. Arin nodded and looked in awe. Dan grinned a huge grin and gave a little twirl in the water causing Arin to give a little laugh. Dan also had gills on his slim hips with scales under those connecting to his tail.  
“Most sirens are stuck with green or dark blue tails, I was once of the rare ones with a nice blue like the sky. It’s my favourite,” Dan said with a smaller smile. Dan then looked back with a strange look out into the sea and sighed. “It’s getting late; I should probably find a safe cave to sleep in. Can I see you again Arin?” 

Arin thought about it. He didn’t know if he could 100% trust the creature but he wanted to know more. He also thought Dan was adorable. He couldn’t say no to the look he was giving him. “Um, yea sure. I can’t tomorrow but how about the day after?” 

“Two nights sounds like a plan. I usually stay by this rock anyways, the sun is beautiful here. I will probably be here a little earlier to relax but I will wait for you Arin. Goodnight,” he said with a wave before diving in, his tail breaking the surface before he was gone. 

What the actual fuck? Arin thought before heading back to get his stuff inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Dan sang is called Black and White by Skyhill!


	2. Sketches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So this is going to be a little story I wanted to write up for a while. This chapter is a little longer than I anticipated but oh well ha ha! Hope you lot enjoy!

Arin’s mind had been occupied all day with the thought of the mysterious siren. He had kept by the doc, drawing cartoons though most of the day hoping to catch a glimpse at the sky blue tail or the long curled hair in the water. Unfortunately, it didn’t seem Dan was going to show up in the day. He sighed as he went inside to set up. Ross was going to show up soon and Arin had to make sure the recording equipment was working and ready to be used.

Arin began slowly setting up and plugging his SNES, hoping to get a few one offs and shorts with Ross so they had something up on the channel for the next two weeks. He pulled out an old Sonic game sent by a fan recently as well as Donkey Kong and a Kirby game from Arin’s own collection. Arin set it all up before looking over towards Barry, who was hard at work on editing one of the first video’s he made with Ross.

Barry was hard at work, cutting out small parts and editing in little jokes throughout the videos as Ross and Arin requested. The man was truly talented and Arin was grateful for having such an amazing editor and friend.  Arin was upset at the loss of his friend Jon and hoped that after the fight they had, he would be able to one day be closer to him again. He had been so deep in thought he didn’t even notice Ross in front of him until the man flicked him in the nose causing him to look up in shock.

“You just gunna stand there or we going to record?” Ross said with a huge shit eating grin. “I know you were missing my beautiful face but we gotta make some videos!” Ross dragged Arin towards the couch before looking at the games he had selected as well as having brought Doctor Mario hoping they could get a good few episodes of Game Grumps vs in.

“Ya sorry man, been really out of it lately,” Arin replied. “But come on, these games aren’t going to play themselves!” Arin plugged in the Sonic game and started up the recording equipment and fixed up the microphones. After a short test, they were ready.

“Welcome back my bitches! It’s Sonic time!” Arin stared out enthusiastically.

“Ah man it’s been a while eh Arin? I haven’t played Sonic in, fuck who even knows!” The Aussi continued with his usual voice and with a small laugh.

“Man I feel like you’ve given me a hand job more recently than the last time you have played Sonic, am I right?” Arin said winking at Ross causing him to laugh.

“God Arin you can’t go 30 seconds into a video without you talking about your dick can ya?” Ross replied.

“What fun would that be?” Arin replied.

 Both men commentated for an hour and a half before the pizza Ross had ordered had arrived at the door. They finished the last part of the Donkey Kong game as Barry answered the door and paying the pizza man with the money Ross left on the table.

“Did you hear that Ross? That’s the sound of dinner. Man next time on Game Grumps!” Arin said before stopping the recording and marking down the times. Ross and Arin go towards the kitchen where Barry was grabbing some coke cans from the fridge and getting out some plates. Ross opted for a huge glass of milk instead.

“How you doing today Bare?” Arin asked as he placed two slices on his plate before going over towards the dining table.

“Not bad, managed to get two videos done today. I won’t be able to come in tomorrow so I may try and get one more in before I go so I don’t have to worry about falling behind.”

“I thought you were ahead?” Ross asked and he drank some milk.

“Oh I am, but I don’t want to fall behind ya know? I haven’t had much time off so I’m trying to stay ahead. I promised Suzy I would take her for a weekend away somewhere so I wanna make sure I’m ahead for that.”

“I’m not worried about you Barry, you have never failed me and to be honest, I don’t think I would be too pissed even if you did. You’re fucking amazing Barry for being the only person who edits. I’m looking into some other editors to help around actually,” Arin said as he finished off his first slice.

“And a new co-host?” Ross asked.

“Oh man trust me, I’m fucking trying I don’t even know who to ask. I have asked a few friends but none of them are interested,” Arin sighed in annoyance. “More people willing to be editors and the only one who agreed to be a co-host have no sense of humor and to be honest, weren't even qualified for comedy.”

“Man I really hope something comes up,” Ross said sadly. “I wish I could do more for you man.”

“Nah, you are doing far more than you should. I know you have other shit to focus on. I appreciate it man,” Arin said with a small smile before sighing and looking out towards the doc. He nibbled on his second slice as he zoned out, watching the sunset, wondering if Dan was by the doc.

Arin was excited about tomorrow, wondering what Dan could be up to for the entire day. What do sirens even do anyways? He had so many questions for Dan. And he had the entire night and day to wait. He sighed grabbing the attention of both Ross and Barry who realized Arin was no longer in the conversation.

“Hey you okay?” Ross asked shaking Arin who looked over surprised.

“Ya sorry, have been tired lately.”

“Wanna go hang outside?” Barry asked. Arin thought it through but as much as he wanted to see Dan, the thought of the other two seeing him made Arin worried. How would the other two react to a fucking siren?!

“Nah man, just enjoying the sunset from here. Are we going to record anymore?” he asked Ross.

“I should be good for another couple hours,” Ross said smiling.

“Well let’s fucking go then!” Arin said getting up to put the dishes in the sink before heading back over.

...

Last night, Arin and Ross had managed to make enough content for the next two weeks leaving Arin less worried that Ross couldn’t record again until a week from now. Without Barry around today, Arin was bored and honestly, a little lonely. He stared at the clock; hoping time would go by faster. It was only four in the afternoon and he still had four hours until Dan would be there.

To pass time, Arin decided to cook some dinner. He made some pasta with a homemade sauce. Unfortunately it took just over an hour. He sighed annoyed before putting a heaping scoop on his plate and putting some cheese on. He decided that waiting inside was going to be hopeless so he put his food down on the table before getting ready to go outside. He grabbed his sketchbook and a pencil on the way out.

Arin took the side table and one of the deck chairs from under his window towards the end of the dock. He set up the table and chair and carefully put the pencil into the rings on the book before going back in to grab his food. He walked back out and sat on the chair, enjoying the heat from the sun. Arin ate in silence, really appreciating the calm of the ocean.

After his food, he decided that he would draw the ocean. He carefully sketched out the trees and scattered houses in the distance, making sure he didn’t miss any detail in the beautiful scenery. From here, he didn’t have the slight forest covering most of the horizon. Arin drew out the careful lines in the sea and the rock that Dan had taken purchase on.  He drew the reflection of everything in the water from the sun not wanting to miss a thing.

Arin was so entranced in drawing, that he didn’t notice the figure swim up to his left. Dan only had his eyes poking out of the water, watching Arin curiously. He watched as Arin would look out into the sea and put a stick like figure onto the paper leaving markings. Curiosity got to the better of him as he quietly raised his entire head above the water without Arin realizing.

“What you doing?” he asked casually causing Arin to gasp and lean back too far.

“Fuck!” Arin yelled as he fell back surprising Dan who popped his head back under, with only his eyes above the water. Arin groaned in pain as he rubbed the back of his head. His sketch book clutched to his chest but the pencil rolling towards the water.

Dan caught it and curiously looked at it. He inspected the tool carefully and tried to write on his arm with the part that Arin was using to scribble with but nothing appeared on his skin. He looked up at Arin who was trying to fix up his chair.

“What the fuck Dan? You scared the shit out of me,” he said annoyed causing Dan to blush lightly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” Dan replied shyly.

“It’s fine but man next time warn me okay?” Arin said and Dan nodded before swimming over towards the rock and pulling himself up the rock and sitting the top of his tail on it.

“What were you doing?” Dan asked with a small tilt of his head. He splashed the water around lightly with his tail but keeping most of it in the water.

“Just drawing,” Arin said as he looked around and cursed. “Fuck, have you seen my pencil?”

“Is this an, um pencil?” Dan said holding up the stick. Arin looked over and looked slightly relieved and nodded. Dan handed it over to Arin who dried it on his pant leg and put it onto the table.

“How do you draw with a pencil and paper? I usually just draw in the sand. Not that I’m any good but, I always thought paper was for reading. I have only ever seen a pen used for writing, never a pencil.”

“Um well ya you can read with paper as well if it’s like a book or something but you can get blank paper and use a pencil to draw with it, easier to get rid of then a pen. Not everyone is good but it takes practice and then you can get the hang of it,” Arin said as he carefully watched Dan.

“Can I see your work?” Dan asked with a sweet smile.

“Um, I guess sure,” Arin said grabbing the notebook but as he was about to hand it to Dan he hesitated. “No offence man, but I don’t wanna lose all my art to the water.”

“Oh yes paper and water don’t quite mix. Here,” Dan said making a sort of ‘move back’ signal to Arin who moved his chair and table back as he went back. Dan carefully slid into the water, making sure not to graze his scales on any sharp rocks before going over towards the deck and lifting himself up. Dan took what looked like a piece of seaweed and tied his hair back and out of his face before squeezing the excess water to assure it didn’t drip.

He shook his hands out to let the water he had on his hand dry off. Arin watched the entire thing stunned but glad that Dan would make that much effort just to see his art. Arin grabbed his hoodie behind his chair and handed it to Dan who looked confused.

“Here, use it to dry your hands,” Arin said and Dan nodded grabbing the sweater, and drying his hands, face and arms.

“Better?” he asked.

“Yea, here be careful though, paper can be delicate.” Arin handed the closed notebook to Dan nervous of what he would think. Dan flipped it and looked surprised.

“Is this what humans wear? I have never seen a human like this,” Dan said pointing to a robot cartoon girl Arin drew. He laughed at that.

“Oh no I just drew her for fun. She’s not real or anything.” Dan nodded and continued to look at more cartoon humans dressed in strange armor and metals. Dan admired the strange drawings before he gasped and looked at the beautiful drawings Arin did of the scenery. Dan looked away and towards where Arin had drew and looked back at the drawing.

“Arin this is beautiful. I have never seen something this amazing in my life,” he said in awe.

“Aw thanks man, it’s not something I usually draw but I’m getting back into landscape drawings,” he said with a small blush and he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I wish I was as talented as you,” he said before closing and returning the book. He carefully used the end of his tail to splash some water up onto the upper half of his tail as he sighed in content.

“Well I wouldn't say talent. Takes a hell of a lot of practice. But you're good at something right? I mean you sing really well,” Arin supplied as he watched Dan closely.

“Well ya I can sing a song that will attract you towards me and put you in a trance,” Dan said rolling his eyes.

“Can you not like, turn that off at all? Ya know, not have people be suckered into your dazzling good looks,” Arin said with a laugh.

“Well in this form no, when I go in my other forms, yes I can have the effect not work but when I got this,” he said with his tail splashing above the water. “I don’t really have a choice.”

“How do you do it then? Transform?”

“I just sort of do it I guess? I don’t know how to describe it,” he said with a little laugh. “I don’t do it often as I don’t really know land as well by myself.” He shrugged looking at Arin with a toothy grin. “It’s a little late today but I don’t mind showing you one day if you’re down.” Arin perked up at that.

“Ya for sure I would be down! That would be pretty cool actually,” Arin said with a small blush.

“On one condition though,” Dan said as Arin raised an eyebrow in question. “You have to let me play Rush on one of your music players.”

“Um I can’t say I have heard of ‘em, who are they?” Arin asked.

“A band. I heard them last time I was on land and they were sick! That type of music was great! I usually sing a different kind of music but I miss hearing some good old rock.”

“Oh ya cool man. Can I hear more of your music?”

“I can sing for you for sure. At least when I no longer give you a splitting headache after hearing me,” he said with a laugh. Arin watched as Dan’s tail played in the water and Dan noticed him staring.

“Do you wanna feel?” Dan asked with a grin.

“I uh sorry I didn’t mean to stare…” Arin said awkwardly, avoiding eye contact. Dan laughed and swung the tail all the way onto the doc.

“No worries man, not something you see every day.” Dan nodded at Arin as he looked back. Arin carefully keeled down going to feel the area that if Dan where to have legs, would be where his knees were located.

“Woah man this is weird,” he said with a laugh as he carefully felt down with the scales. “How sharp are they going up?”

“Not like fish, my tail is more like uh a snake skin but slightly more slippery for the water. But still don’t brush up it feels really uncomfortable,” Dan explained. Arin was entranced as he kept grazing his hand over the wet surface. He looked up as he saw Dan give a little yawn and hummed in contentment.

“You tired?” he asked as he removed his hands carefully and sitting on his knees.

“Ya a bit, but mostly lazy,” he said with a little laugh. “I probably should head back though; I don’t like swimming when it gets too dark. Can’t spot the sharks,” he said with a small shudder.

“Ya okay I don’t wanna get you in danger, when are you free next?” Arin asked with a small blush staining his cheeks which cause Dan to smile.

“How about I bring you a surprise in the next few days?” he said with a huge grin.

“Ya sure, as long as it’s not dangerous or you know, you dragging me in for dinner,” Arin laughed nervously as Dan let out a huge laugh.

“God no Arin, I’m not that fucked up. I think you will like it,” he said as he shot off a wink and plunged himself back into the waters. “See you soon Arin,” he called and waved before disappearing into the deeper part of the ocean.

“See ya,” Arin whispered as he watched before carefully bringing everything inside. He smiled to himself, excited for what Dan wanted to bring him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I only made Barry and Suzy a thing cause, well I wanted to I guess? Love both and anyways I hope you like it! Leave a comment, it really boosts my writing :)


	3. surprise?

Arin couldn’t stop his mind from his racing thoughts. He wondered what Dan’s “surprise” was and why he had already trusted him so much. It usually took a while for Arin to build his trust with someone, especially after Jon left but there was something about Dan that Arin felt like he could trust. There was still the slight concern that Dan might try and kill him but he had so many opportunities, why wait?

Arin then remembered tomorrow Barry would be back to edit and Arin would have to keep busy with something until Barry left. He needed to work on finding a new co-host but had zero idea who else to ask. All of his closer friends didn’t have the time to do Game Grumps full time. Brian, who was one of Barry’s friends, was busy with his family as well as teaching. He was also trying to write music and find a singer to start a band he had thought up. Suzy was too busy with her own channel and selling things on her Etsy shop as well as working on custom jewelry.

Ross and Holly had their own thing as well, not being able to dedicate enough time to work as a co-host full time. Ross was working on an animated show and Holly had her shop and stuff with birds Arin didn’t understand but respected. Arin didn’t want to do the show alone but if he didn’t find someone in the next two weeks, not so grump would be no more and he would have to become The Game Grump. Arin really didn’t want that.

He closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep after tossing around for a few more hours.

...

Arin woke with a groan at a knock on his bedroom door. “Arin, you in there?” Barry asked trying not to be too loud.

“Ugh what man? Why you gotta wake me?” Arin said groggy and he rubbed his eyes irritably.

“It’s like 2 in the afternoon. What are you still doing asleep?” Arin gasped and fell out of bend in shock and slammed hard on the floor.

“Fuck what?” he said shocked.

“Arin you okay? Can I come in?” Barry said sounding concerned.

“Ya come in,” he replied before the door opened and Barry came in carefully, going over to help Arin up.

“Are you okay? You have been a bit off man,” Barry said before bringing Arin into the living room with an arm on Arin’s back.

“Just not sleeping well,” he replied trying to avoid the conversation. Barry knew his angle and stopped Arin from entering the kitchen by gently grabbing his arms and stepping in front of him.

“Is this about Jon? And finding a new co-host?” Barry asked quietly. Arin avoided eye contact and sighed knowing that he couldn’t lie about it.

“I mean ya it is. I can’t stop thinking about how I won’t find someone and how Jon and I went from best friends to just not talking as much. I just, fuck man I don’t know what to do.” Arin said clearly upset and trying to hold back tears. “How could my life go from great to fucked up Bare?” Barry led Arin towards the grumps couch and sat him down.

“We will figure it out Arin. It’s not the end,” Barry said with a light smile as Arin finally let his tears falls and he slumped forward. Barry caught him and brought him into his arms. “Arin you’re not alone in this,” Barry said carefully. “We will figure it out. All of us are here for you. Ross, Suzy, Holly. Hell, even Brian is trying to get back into the group.”

“How? Fuck everyone I have asked doesn’t have time or don’t care. I don’t wanna hire just anyone and they end up not funny and just bail on me. I don’t know if I can handle losing someone again,” he said crying into Barry’s shoulder. Barry just rubbed his back and let him cry himself out.

After a while, Arin calmed down a bit and stayed in Barry’s arms for a bit longer before sniffling and backing away. He had a sad smile on his face. He wiped his eyes with the blanket on the couch. “Thanks for putting up with my shit,” he said with a snuffle.

“Anytime man. Don’t give up hope yet. Anything can happen in two weeks,” Barry said with a smile. “Now come on, I got us both some Thai.

“Wow, Thai for breakfast,” Arin said with a small smile.

“Beat’s eggs and toast.”

“Oh fuck you, my eggs are the fucking best and you know it,” Arin said in mock offence causing Barry to laugh and roll his eyes.

Both men sat at the table and scooped their portions on plates before going to eat on the grumps couch. “Have you ever thought of doing a few episodes with me? Or like Ross maybe?” Arin asked Barry.

“Wouldn’t be against the idea once in awhile. I know some of the others said they can’t do the show often enough to be a grump, but what about another show on the channel?”  Barry suggested.

“That is not a bad idea!” Arin said excitedly. “Once I get my situation ya know situated, I don’t see why we can’t bring up the idea.”

“Awesome! Could definitely be fun! Expanding Game Grumps to not just you and a…” Barry was cut off but a rustling sound coming from Arin’s back deck. “What the fuck? Arin, what the fuck is that?”

“Uh, I don’t know but it sounds kinda big,” Arin said nervously. “Barry, what if someone’s trying to break in?” Arin said in a slight panicked whisper.

“Well go check it out!” Barry said quietly as both men hid by the couch.

“Alone? What if it fucking kills me?” Arin whispered in a panic. “Can’t you like come with me?”

“Ugh fuck fine,” he said as he grabbed the TV remote for a weapon. Arin grabbed a nearby magazine and rolled it up as he wrapped the blanket closer around himself. Both men carefully went towards the back door, crouching and trying to hide under the window. Barry peeked to see what it was before going back down.

“It’s a man,” Barry said. “Like a shirtless man.”

“What the fuck? Okay on three, I open the door and we go out and I dunno fucking see who it is.” Barry nodded and held the remote tighter. Arin held up three fingers, putting two down in a counting motion. Arin opened the door and both men held up their makeshift weapons and Arin yelled out. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Arin said before he recognized the soft and fluffy hair. He put his arm with the magazine down and dropped it in shock.

The man looked up surprised as he stumbled on unsteady legs. He fell back on his very naked ass before he looked at Arin happily but at Barry confused and a little shocked. Barry stared wide eyed at the man on the ground.

“What…?” Barry asked dropping his remote in shock.

“Arin!” The man yelled in excitement before stuttering out “um, did I interrupt something?”

“Arin, what is this?” Barry stared at the figure. Arin looked stunned at the man. Dan was sat there naked with fucking legs. Dan had long legs but Arin could see that he still had some scales and his fins on his neck and hips. Arin stared in shock before quickly taking the blanket from around him and wrapping it around Dan’s body and helping him up.

“Barry, help me get him inside and I’ll explain,” Arin said in a slight panicked voice as he carefully helped Dan on unsteady feel. Dan looked a little panicked over at Barry as the man hesitated before he went to help him. “Hey Dan it’s fine, he’s cool.” Dan nodded trusting him and letting the stranger help him before they brought him in and sat him on a chair.

“Um, surprise?” Dan said awkwardly at Arin who sighed and covered his face. Barry looked over and confirmed that he saw the gills on his neck. He pointed at it before looking over towards Arin.

“What the hell man? That’s not human,” Barry said in a slightly shaken voice. “What the fuck Arin?” he raised his voice slightly louder and Dan looked over nervously at him.

“I swear I can explain,” Arin said calmly, his arms raised at Barry as he stood in front of Dan.

“I suggest you do,” Barry replied.


	4. What the hell Arin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you lot are enjoying the fic, I'm having a blast writing it! Sorry if I don;t write Barry as well, I feel like I don't know Barry as well as Arin and Dan but I hope to improve it a bit!

Barry stood in front of Arin waiting for an answer with his arms crossed. Arin sighed before putting his arms down in front of himself and stepping closer to the side of the chair that Dan was sat on. He looked down at Dan who gave Arin a sheepish look and nodded. “This is Dan um, I think you noticed well the scales and shit on his neck,” Arin said awkwardly and Dan reached up and rubbed at the gills self-consciously and wrapped the blanket tighter around himself.

“Okay but what is it?” Barry said trying to keep himself calm. He eyed Dan who refused to look him in the eye and Barry felt a little bad about the yelling. Dan flinched at being called an “it” and he felt worse. “What is he?” he corrected.

“Dan is a siren. And well he usually has a tail and he mentioned he has like a human form. He’s been sitting by that rock at the end of my doc and one day we just kinda started chatting and well I can’t say I know much about the legs,” Arin said awkwardly. “I didn’t really expect this and especially for you to see.”

“So you’ve been friends with a siren and didn’t tell me?” Barry said and Arin had felt a pang of guilt.

“It’s not like I don’t trust you man, I just didn’t know how to go about this. Who the fuck would believe that I have a siren that comes and chills at the end of my doc?” Arin was beginning to get defensive. He took a deep breath and put one hand on his face and the other was resting on the arm rest of the chair.

“Don’t sirens like kill people? He could have killed you!” Barry said but Dan looked up and gave a shocked look at Barry.

“Not all of us go around and eat people!” Dan said defensively getting some fire in his eyes. “You have no reason to assume that. It’s like me assuming that all humans I meet are going to try and drag me to a lab and experiment on me for science and all other kinds of bullshit. Give me some credit,” Dan ended with a pout and a slight blush looking down.

“He’s not going to do anything to me,” Arin said confidently.

“And what makes you say that?” Barry countered.

“We have seen each other a few times he even accidentally had me under a spell. He could have dragged my ass under and to be honest, I wouldn’t have been able to do fuck all about it. But no, instead he helped me come down from the spell and we sat and chatted. He could have done it any time we hung out but instead he decided to give himself legs. You saw him Bare, he could barely stand. If he wanted to kill and eat me so badly, he would have done it. Have some faith man. Just cause he’s something different doesn’t mean he’s going to hurt you.” Dan smiled up at Arin. Arin moved his hand over Dan’s and gently stroked his thumb over the top of his hand.

“Arin, you better be right on this. I have never been let down by your judgement. I’m going to trust you on this,” Barry sighed and nodded. He gave a small smile as he looked over to Dan. “Hi I’m Barry Kramer. I work for Arin and I’m also one of his good friends,” Barry held out his hand towards Dan to shake. Dan gave a small smile and lightly gripped his hand and shook.

“I’m Dan Avidan, formerly of the Atlantic sirens but currently by myself residing in the Pacific. Just to be clear, I don’t eat humans, I find them too interesting. I stick with fish and whatever human food I can steal. I know Arin by accidentally seducing him with my spell but I guess it worked out well,” Dan said with a laugh and a wink in Arin’s direction.

“So this was the surprise?” Arin said with a small laugh and Dan blushed, hiding his face.

“I didn’t think you would have other humans over. I probably should have asked for a good time to make sure you would be alone. I didn’t mean to cause all of this Arin. I’m sorry.”

“Well you definitely fucking surprised me man. I didn’t expect well this! Can you even walk?”

“It’s been a long time since I have walked so trying to get back into the swing of this is not a good time that’s for sure,” Dan said clearly annoyed.

“When was the last time you walked?” Barry asked. “You said you use to be a part of like the Atlantic? How did you get here?”

“Well the last time I walked was pretty much how I got here. I met a human back in New Jersey and we had grown close. I never really got along with other sirens and so when he told me he was moving, I had asked if I could come with him. After some planning he agreed so I was human for about two years before he put me in this ocean. We use to talk every day and then he found a mate,” Dan gave a sad look and a sigh.

“We went from seeing each other every day to once a week to once a month and it has been three years since I have last seen him,” Dan finished sadly. “I use to go out and walk around sometimes with him and get to meet his mate but I suppose his life got busy. I began to get lonely so I usually find an area to be around every few months and well I happen to enjoy Arin’s rock.”

“Man I’m sorry Dan,” Arin said sadly. Barry nodded but also looked saddened by the story.

“It’s not your fault. I don’t even think it was his. He got a new job and a mate and was busy. Last time I saw him he told me he was going to be a father and it must have gotten too much. We use to plan on being in a band together and all this but we never got the chance. I’m sorry I shouldn’t be bringing the mood down.”

“No worries man, it’s a lot being back on feet. How long can you stay like that for?” Barry asked.

“I have to go back in the water for the night of the full moon but can stay out of water anytime besides that,” Dan explained.

“You won’t like automatically grow a tail if you touch the ocean or anything?” Arin asked. Dan laughed at that and gave Arin a funny look.

“No, why the hell would that happen?” Arin shrugged his shoulders and laughed awkwardly. He then noticed Dan shivered a little and wrap the blanket closer to him.

“Are you cold man?” Arin asked and Dan nodded. “Shit okay um I don’t have much that will fit you, it will all be a bit big but let me grab you some stuff. How long do you plan on staying human?” Dan looked startled.

“Oh well if you don’t like it I can always go back. I’m sorry I didn’t…”

“Woah man no it’s fine! I don’t mind at all. I’m just trying to see if I’m going to have to take you shopping,” Arin replied calmly. He really didn’t want Dan to go back in the water. The thought of having a roommate made Arin a little hopeful.

“Um I don’t have much money,” Dan started awkwardly. “I don’t want to make you pay for much; I already kinda just put myself in your house.”

“Trust me, I don’t offer things I have a problem with. If you’re cool to stay here for a bit, I don’t mind taking you shopping for some clothes,” Arin waved it off as he went off towards his room to grab some sweat pants he could tie up around Dan’s skinny hips and a t-shirt that would probably fit onto Dan’s frame like a dress. When Arin left, Dan looked towards Barry.

“You mentioned you work for Arin, what do you guys do?” he asked.

“Arin runs like an internet comedy show and I edit the videos. Basically he plays video games and chats with someone about the game or just tells stories and such. It’s pretty fun and actually is quite successful.” Danny looked in awe.

“Like Mario and sonic and shit?” Dan asked and Barry looked shocked.

“Uh ya I didn’t really expect you to know games.”

“Well when I was land bound before, I would go to arcades and such with my friend and sometimes we would play video games at his house. I’m pretty shit at them but it was fun,” he said with a small smile.

“You wanna watch an episode or two?” Barry asked and Dan nodded enthusiastically. Barry worked on getting a video set up as Arin came back and handed Dan the clothes. Dan thanked him and slid on the shirt and pants. “Just come sit on the couch,” Barry said over his shoulder.

“What are you doing?” Arin asked as he went over to start making some tea for himself.

“Dan wants to see some Game Grumps,” Barry said and shot a look towards Arin clearly trying to convey a message. Arin had no idea what that message was.

“Um okay…” Arin said awkwardly before finishing his tea and sitting next to Dan who was sat in the middle. Barry sat on the other side of Dan. They sat down and watched as Arin and Ross played a Sonic game. Dan would laugh at the jokes as Barry and Arin both watched Dan. Barry clearly had some intentions with this but Arin was just surprised Dan found this as funny as he did. He would sometimes laugh loudly and lean in towards Arin who would blush and laugh lightly with Dan. Dan especially laughed at a joke Arin made about Tails having a secret second life of being a total bad ass.

“You’re fucking hilarious man! God could you imagine Tails being some secret drug addict and just going ape shit on Robotnik? Man I could see that being some fucked up secret. Just imagine Tails snapping and being like Yo, fuck your rings Sonic, it's time to get real I wanna kill a motherfucker just to see how it feels. If you dare to come at me, you better come at me strong, I'll break your sorry-ass legs if you look at me wrong,” Dan rapped out poorly causing Barry and Arin to burst out laughing, Dan joined in.

“Oh my Dan that’s the funniest thing I have ever heard what the fuck?” Arin laughed out, tears streaming down his face as he held his stomach.

“Dan, I didn’t think you would have that in you,” Barry said after he calmed down.

“I can’t say I can rap that well but man that would be great. You have the coolest job Arin,” Dan said with a laugh. “You get to play video games for a living, can’t say I’m not jealous.” Suddenly it hit Arin like a ton of bricks.

“Hey uh Dan, would you ever do this if you could?” Arin said quietly, not daring to look in Dan’s direction.

“Hell ya that would be sick! Sounds like a sweet job. I pretty much would either wanna do that or sing,” Dan said with a small smile. “You have a pretty sweet gig dude.”

“Do you wanna be a part of Game Grumps?” Arin said quietly.

“Wait what?” Dan asked noting that Arin wasn’t joking.

“Ross, the other guy, is only temporary. I need someone to be my not so grump,” Arin then turned and looked Dan in the eyes. “If you want, you can stay on land and work with me. I don’t mind you crashing here if you need a place but Dan I…” Arin took a deep breath. “Dan, would you like to be a part of Game Grumps as my co-host?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight cliffhanger :P That rap by Dan is Sonic's Best Pal by Starbomb! Super great group by NSP and Egoraptor ;D I really hope you guys like it and leave a comment if ya want, they make me smile :)


	5. Shopping and serious talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So again I hope you guys enjoy :) I'm a bit shit at commentary that I'm not actually a part of so sorry if it sucks ha ha . Little bit of feelings in this chapter!!

Dan stared at Arin completely shocked. Barry was looking at both men hopeful that Arin may have found someone to be his co-host. “You’re serious?” Dan asked.

“I really am. At least maybe consider it.”

“Arin, I’m shit at playing games and I really don’t think I’m all that funny,” Dan said as he picked at his nails nervously.

“Dan, you don’t have to be good at games, I can play most of the time and dude, I think you seem pretty funny. Look why don’t we have a go? We can have like a mock Grumps session and we can give it a try,” Arin said giving Dan a look that would hopefully melt his heart. Dan sighed but nodded. Arin smiled and went to set up the recording equipment.

“So what do I have to do?” Dan asked. Barry went over to the computer and put his head phones back on and continued to edit some other videos.

“Go pick a game from over there,” Arin said pointing at the shelf over in the editing room. “Basically I can play the game and we just make jokes and chat. Let’s see if you can keep the comedy flowing.”

“Any game?” Arin nodded and Dan went over to look at the large array of games for different systems. He looked at the shelf completely shocked at the large selection. He browsed through them carefully before picking out Yoshi’s Island for the SNES. He walked over and handed it to Arin who smiled and nodded before connecting the proper system.

“Sweet, go sit on the couch by one of the microphones, and we can get started!” Arin said happily. Dan poked the microphone curiously and looked up at Arin looking confused.

“Dude, there is no way this thing is a microphone it’s fucking huge!” Arin laughed.

“Well it’s not meant for singing into if that’s what you’re thinking. It’s meant to record. Now before we start, it’s probably best not to talk about like being a siren and shit. We don’t need some freaks doing freaky shit on you cool?” Dan nodded and grabbed the blanket from the chair and wrapped it around himself.

Arin started the recording and as the title screen loaded up, he started the timer and the recording equipment and nodded to Dan who nodded back nervously. “Welcome back to Game Grumps!” he says excitedly. “I would like to introduce to you lovelies a friend of mine who is going to be doing his first episode say hello to Dan!” Arin looks towards Dan who is stunned in silence for a moment before nodding and leaning into the microphone.

“Um hey guys, I’m Dan and well I can’t say I know what I’m doing,” he says awkwardly with a small laugh.

“Aw is someone a little microphone shy?” Arin says with a baby like voice and Dan looks over slightly surprised and then determined.

“No fucking way, I’m pretty sure I came here to watch you play Yoshi’s island so get to it Arin!” Dan says more enthusiastically.

“Oh someone grew some balls! Let’s kick some ass with Yoshi!”

“Oh please, Yoshi always kicks ass. Best Mario character out there hands down.”

“Excuse the fuck outta me, no fucking way! Peach kicks ass!” Arin said as the game started up. The game started with baby Mario on Yoshi’s back through the introduction level after Arin flew through the story.

“Really Peach? Miss I always get my ass caught and taken by a giant turtle monster,” Dan says determined to win this.

“Oh fuck right off! He’s King Koopa and fucking Bowser, you’re telling me that if you came across that creep ass you would try and kick his ass and when you fail you would outrun him?” Arin said giving Dan a challenging look.

“I’m pretty sure Yoshi and Mario fight him multiple times and don’t get caught,” Dan says. “Unlike Peach who gets her ass captured time after time and has to cry out for help. Mario! Mario! He’s got me again! Come and help me!” He mocks in a feminine voice. “And Mario has to go and get Yoshi and save her.” Dan is wearing a shit eating grin and Arin just looks annoyed.

“You know what, fuck you,” Arin huffs out annoyed and continues to play.

“That’s what I thought, Danny wins this round,” Dan said with a cheer.

“Ya keep talking and see where it gets you, fucking asshole,” Arin mumbles out.

…

After the episode was done, Dan and Arin were still laughing and holding their stomachs. Arin relaxed himself first and wiped a tear as Dan leaned back on the couch with his arm covering his eyes as he relaxed his breathing. “Man, you’re fucking killing it Dan,” Arin said as he wrote down the times and shut off the recording equipment. “How did you like it?”

“I gotta say that was fucking hilarious but I’m not sure.”

“Give it some thought yea? I don’t wanna rush you into an answer but I do think you’re cut out for it for sure. Fuck I haven’t laughed like that in a while,” Arin said with a smile and looked over at Dan who had lifted his arm enough to glance over in Arin’s direction. Dan gave a small smile and covered his face back with his arm giving off a little giggle.

“Alright, I’ll think about it,” he said and Arin glanced back at Barry who looked over with a small smile. Arin grinned hugely really hoping for the best.

“Sweet man! Also we need to get to a different order of business,” he said sounding serious and Dan glanced back over. “We need to take you shopping.”

Dan put his arm down and looked almost uncomfortable as Arin rose and went into his closet in the front hall. He pulled out a sweater so Dan could zip it up and hide the scales and fins on his neck and two pairs of flip flops. He realized the sandals may be a bit small on Dan’s clearly larger feet but they would have to do. He looked at Dan who looked hesitant before he sighed out. “Come on Dan, I don’t have to buy you a dramatic amount but you aren’t going to fit in my shit properly so come on,” Arin said with a flick of his head towards the door. Dan sighed and followed Arin.

After a very uneventful drive to the closest Walmart, with Dan humming to the rock station Arin put on for him, they got out of the car and grabbed a cart. Arin first bought a few things that they could eat for dinner for the next two weeks. Dan was big on the fish and also very excitedly added an extra-large bag of skittles to the cart. “Man I haven’t had these since I was last on land! Fucking love these!” he exclaimed excitedly causing Arin to laugh at how Dan looked at everything in the grocery store like a kid at Disneyland.

After the groceries were in the cart, they went over towards the shoes first. Dan was a size 14 so they made their way towards the far side where the larger sizes were. “You know what big feet mean Dan?” Arin said as a joke and Dan looked over with an eyebrow raised. “Big shoes, now come on big foot,” Arin said with a laugh.

“You know it means something else too,” Dan said and shot a wink in Arin’s direction with a flirtatious smile before looking towards the shoes on sale. Arin stopped in his tracks, a blush threatening to paint his cheeks red but he coughed and continued walking. Arin was always known for pulling the sexual jokes and has never been so embarrassed by one before. What the fuck? He thought before going by Dan. The man had grabbed a pair of black converse high tops, a pair of black worker boots and some light blue flip flops.

“Which do you think are best?” Dan asked as he tried the boots on. He walked around a bit before he smiled in satisfaction at their comfort and slipped them off. He then put the converse on and they were perfect on him as well. “Both are good but which ones would be better?” he asked looking up at Arin.

Arin rolled his eyes and grabbed all three pairs and tossed them in the cart, taking the high tops right out of his hands. “Just take em all, you can have some variety,” he said with a roll of his eyes and turning before Dan could protest. Dan sighed and followed Arin to the men’s clothes.

…

By the time they were loading up the car, both men were exhausted. Dan had tried to debate the amount Arin was buying him as Arin simply brushed it off and put everything in the cart. Along with their groceries, they left with two long sleeves, some band tees, some plain t-shirts, three pairs of ripped black and blue jeans, a belt, a pair of shorts, a pack of boxers and a leather jacket Dan was eyeing. They also grabbed some sweats and a pair of pants for the night so Dan had something to sleep in. Arin also grabbed some thin scarves so Dan could hide the scales on his neck and not always have to keep his jackets high. Both men groaned out before flopping into the car.

“Now that was a fucking trip,” Arin said with a laugh. “And is it just me or are you hungry?”

“Fucking starving,” Dan said as his stomach rumbled loudly through the car causing both men to bust out laughing.

“Fuck let’s just grab a pizza on the way, I am in no mood to even touch a stove tonight.”

“Oh sounds great I haven’t had pizza in years!”

“The fuck? Oh man why did you not come up to land just for fucking pizza? I would die. Like actually curl up and die. Not breathe ever again,” Arin said dramatically as he started up the car. Dan laughed and rolled his eyes.

“What do you take on it?” Arin asked interrupting Dan’s humming of the music on the radio.

“I’m good with just cheese,” Dan replied and Arin nodded.

“Is there anything else you miss from land?” Arin asked carefully. Dan looked thoughtful before answering.

“Well I definitely missed Thai, Chinese, skittles and pizza,” he said with a laugh before giving a small sigh. “I also kinda just miss the company. The thing with sirens is that most of em don’t really like new sirens. So when I came into a different ocean and stopped having my friend come, I tried to meet the other sirens in the area and they just wanted nothing to do with me. I tried to be nice and join in but they basically outcast me. It’s been kinda a shitty few years.

“I can’t really talk to people either cause I know how some get. I don’t want to be sent to some lab to be experimented on and shit. You were an honest mistake.” Dan looked hesitant. “When you appeared on the dock under my spell, I debated just leaving and letting the spell wear off on its own but I couldn’t push myself to leave you. So I risked it and stayed. Little did I know you would actually be cool. I never expected for a human to ever gain my trust again, especially as quickly as it did.” Arin glanced over knowing exactly how Dan felt.

“You’re scared I’m going to just leave aren’t you?” he asked quietly and Dan looked towards the window away from Arin. He was quiet before he gave a silent nod. Arin had turned the car off as he parked. “I’m going to run in and grab a pizza and then I’m gonna tell ya a little story, cool?” Dan nodded as Arin went to grab pizza.

Arin watched as Dan sat in the car in his own world. He didn’t blame Dan for being hesitant. He had a bit of trust issues himself and was also nervous of Dan just dipping into the ocean and never seeing Arin again. Arin had grabbed two of the to-go pizzas, one being cheese and one deluxe. He also grabbed some Pepsi and went back in the car, startling Dan as he closed the door. “That was fast” Dan said as he grabbed the pizza from Arin’s hand and took a huge inhale.

“Love when they have em ready to take,” Arin said as he started the car back up. As he drove out the parking lot, he let out a sigh and Dan looked over. “So you know how I asked you to be the new co-host of Game Grumps?” Dan nodded. “Well When I started the channel, I had my best friend Jon as the co-host. We worked so well together it was great. We would bounce jokes off each other and I thought of Jon as a brother. The best friend I could have asked for. He use to always say he could never leave the show and it was so amazing.

“He had his own channel on the side which was fine but after some time, you could tell he wasn’t that into GG anymore. He and I had gotten into what should have been a small fight about time and scheduling but escalated. He said that he didn’t even want to be a part of the show anymore. Had told me that working with me and being with me was starting to become a chore. So I told him to quit and he did just that. He walked out of the door and I haven’t heard from him since.” Dan gave Arin a sympathetic look and placed his hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry Arin.”

“I didn’t think that after everything we did, I would just lose him. A best friend, just gone. So ya, I kinda know what you’re feeling. I don’t know how I can move on from it all. Life just fucking sucks sometimes.”  Dan gave him a small nod.

“But hey,” Dan said and Arin looked towards him. “We have pizza tonight,” he said with a goofy grin and held up the two pizza boxes. Arin gave a small smile and a laugh.

“Ya, we have fucking pizza.”

…

Both men had packed all the food away and Arin had set Dan up in his spare bedroom next to his room and helped Dan pack away all his new clothes. After, they both change into their pajamas and hungrily ate half of their pizzas.

“Fuck I really forgot how fucking amazing pizza is,” Dan said before letting out a huge burp. Arin laughed and burped at him louder and right in Dan’s face. The main recoiled and let out a huge laugh.

“Fuck man you’re disgusting.”

“But charming as ever,” Arin said fluttering his eyelashes and giving Dan a sweet look. Dan rolled his eyes and laughed as both men leaned back tired. “Hey Dan?” Arin asked. Dan hummed out a reply tiredly and looked up at Arin who was sat straight up. Dan was slumped down in a pair of Arin’s sweatpants and wrapped around in his new favourite brown blanket.

“You promised you would sing for me, would you still would be up for it?” he asked almost shyly and Dan let out a huge smile.

“Sure Arin,” he said and cleared his throat. “Do you agree with me? We're finding hope in disaster, aim it casually and I can't go any faster than, you are beyond sight howling at the moon each night. Howling at the moon each night,” Dan sang carefully and Arin has melted into Dan’s calming voice. He carefully leaned his head into Dan’s shoulder who smiled as he continued to hum the tune of his song.

“A veil you secretly will hide behind until after you run easily, farther than my hope could ask for. Break open the sky, forcing up a black sunrise. Break open the sky, forcing up a black sunrise.” Dan continued as he calmly stroked Arin’s hair as he began to fall asleep and began falling into Dan’s lap. “Do you agree with me? We're finding hope in disaster different frequencies, and I can't go any faster than you are beyond sight, howling at the moon each night.

“Enjoy the scenery don't know how long it will last you say it dreamily, as if it already passed it by. Break open the sky, forcing up a black sunrise. Break open the sky, forcing up a black sunrise. Break open the sky, it's more than I can leave behind,” Dan finished. He looked down and smiled. He yawned and rested his hand onto Arin’s head and leaned back.

“Good night big cat,” he said quietly before falling into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used was Different Frequencies by Skyhill. I listen to the skyhill album to write all my chapters, so relaxing and Danny's voice is just damn! Hope you enjoyed :)


	6. Party Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the wait on an update. Readjusting to life is a bit hard but I'm back and will hopefully be doing more updates :) This chapter I found harder to write as I feel like I don't have the other grumps down all that well yet but any help on improvement would be much appreciated !! Hope you enjoy !!

Arin woke up slightly confused as the sun shined directly into his eye from the window. Arin always closed the blinds before bed and would not get a direct hit of light in the sun from the morning anyways as his window faced the opposite direction. With a groan he rubbed his eyes before freezing in place. He carefully opened his eyes and squinted, placing his hand out in front of the sun to stop the glaring light from blinding him. He looked up and realized he was not in his room but in the living room. He felt the ends of curly hair bushing up on his ear and realized he was not alone.

He carefully moved himself back and the night before played in his head. He remembered Dan singing to Arin after dinner and Arin nodding off to his singing. Arin would never forget the sound of his voice. When he wasn’t under the weird spell Dan had him under as a siren, he was able to truly appreciate Dan’s voice. His vocals sent a shiver down his spine. He was able to harmonize the song perfectly and Arin could imagine what the instrumental would sound like without it having to be played.

Arin carefully got up, making sure not to stir Dan awake, and went over to close the blinds quietly. He turned back and looked at Dan. Arin could finally appreciate Dan’s looks without the man knowing. Dan had a very small sprinkling of stubble caressing his cheek that Arin thought suited him very well. Arin wasn’t often into guys with less facial hair but it suited Dan well. He also noticed that for once, Dan didn’t look the slightest bit worried as he slept. His face looked peaceful. He had noticed that Dan had always looked somewhat nervous and worried when awake.

His hair was a big mess of curls and Arin wanted nothing more than to run his hands through it. His lips looked so kissable, Arin needed to make sure he didn’t lean down and kiss them… Arin stopped his thought and shook his head. _What the fuck?_ He thought to himself in a panic. He gave one more quick glance at Dan before heading into the kitchen. _Keep busy. Keep busy_.  Arin went to the kitchen and decided that he would cook some pancakes.

Arin had scrambled to quietly get what he needed. He decided on adding some chocolate chips to the batter for the extra sweetness. He carefully measured out what he needed; easily remembering his favourite pancake recipe and hoped Dan would like it. He groaned to himself as he slumped forward, putting his face in his hands. _Again with thinking of Dan_.

Arin hadn’t had a relationship in a good two years. His last ex was his first true love and Arin had fallen hard and fast. They had dated for just over a year before Arin had found out that Carter had been sleeping with multiple other men and when confronted, said that he never really loved Arin. Arin had been crushed and lost his connection to the world for a good month. Besides with his few friends, he never let anyone else get close to him. He even kept a little bit of himself away from the others not wanting to concern them. Besides the recent fight with Jon, Arin had been able to keep his dark emotions at bay.

After the fight, Arin had slowly started to go back into himself but his friends wouldn’t let him. They would each take turns going over and making sure Arin was eating and sleeping. Ross had partnered up as a temporary co-host and encouraged Arin to go and find someone. They kept Arin on his feet and away from a dark place. They always kept Arin close; they loved him too much to almost lose him again.

He had slept with people casually he had met through conventions and such but nothing stable. He’d had a few minor crushes but was able to brush those off quickly. But something about Dan stuck with Arin. As nervous as he was at the likelihood of rejection and the possibility of Dan abandoning him, the thought of pushing Dan away made his stomach turn. He sighed as he made sure his hair was tied back before continuing.

Arin tuned on the burner as he mixed together all his ingredients. He made sure there were no lumps in the batter as the pan with a small bit of oil heated up. He carefully poured small round shaped into the pan and it made a satisfying sizzling sound. Arin was really wondering what to do. At this point, all he could hope for was that Dan would at least be his friend, and maybe join Game Grumps with him. Arin could really see a bright future with Dan as his co-host and really hoped Dan would say yes. If not, Arin was at the point of putting out fewer episodes a week with just him and eventually putting an end to Game Grumps.

The thought put Arin into a bit of a mood and he started again to feel the anxiety and loneliness he had been battling for the past few weeks. He was so deep in thought that he didn’t notice Dan wake up and rise from the couch. The man made his way towards the kitchen and carefully sat down on one of the bar stools behind Arin.

“Man that smells great,” Dan said casually with his chin resting on his hand and a lazy grin in Arin’s direction. Arin jumped in surprise and dropped the now empty bowl which previously held the batter.

“Fuck Dan,” he screamed out. Dan looked surprised but didn’t move too much.

“Sorry man,” he said casually.

“You are the fucking worst with that! How do you just sneak around like-like a fucking ninja?!” Arin said as he picked up the bowl and tossed it in the sink. He had his hand over his chest and shook his head.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize you scared so easy.”

“Fuck man you have scared me almost every time we have ever hung out! Popping up with me drawing, coming naked to my door and now this. Jesus you’re the worst!” Arin quickly picked the pancakes off the fryer before they burned and placed them on the plate. He already had two other plates out for them to take a pancake off as well as Jam and syrup not knowing what Dan would like with his.

“Well if it’s any consolation, these look fucking amazing dude,” Dan said with a hungry look in his eyes and a huge grin.

“Well dig in, I didn’t almost have a heart attack for you not to eat them so,” Arin motioned with his hand as he took two from the top. He smothered his with syrup and Dan had placed a bit of both jam and syrup on the side of his plate. As Dan took a careful bite, he moaned in pleasure before taking another bigger bite.

“Fuck Ar, these are amazing!” he said enthusiastically, shoving pancake down his throat. “I haven’t had pancakes in years!” Arin laughed and they continued to devour the food. After they were done, both men helped clean. Dan washed as Arin dried and showed Dan where they went in case he needed anything. As they worked in quiet, Dan looked towards Arin and sighed. Arin gave him a curious look back.

“Hey Arin I was thinking,” Dan started. Arin nodded for him to go on but could feel the sweat building up. _He’s going to tell me he isn’t interested_ he thought to himself. “I wanna join Game Grumps,” Dan finished. Arin stood there stunned.

“Like, actually join?” he asked.

“Ya like be your co-host if the offer is still…” Dan was cut off by a crushing hug from Arin.

“Yes fuck ya of course Dan! It would be amazing to have you on the show!” Arin said clearly relieved. Dan gave a small breathy laugh before he hugged Arin back.

“Honestly Dan you have no idea what this means to me,” Arin said quietly into Dan’s shoulder. The older man had a small sad smile on his face Arin could not see.

“I kinda think I do,” he said even quieter and Arin almost missed it. As Arin let go of Dan he gave a small smile.

“Go get some clothes on, your toiletries and shit are in the restroom for ya and I’m going to give Barry and my friend Ross a call. That cool?”

“Ya sounds good,” Dan replied before going towards his room. As he disappeared into his room, Arin grabbed his phone off the side table and quickly dialed Barry’s number.

“Hello?”

“Hey Barry! Fuck, guess what?” Arin said excitedly.

“Please tell me you’re getting Dan as a co-host?” Barry said nervously.

“I am! He agreed man, I’m so happy! I have to tell Ross!”

“No need,” Barry said confusing Arin.

“Hey Arin, did ya miss me?” came a very slight Australian accent.

“Ross what the fuck?” Arin laughed out “What are you guys doing together?”

“You have been a bit down lately,” a female voice said. “We wanted to bring a little get together to you!”

“Holly! How have you been?” Arin asked surprised. He hadn’t seen Ross’s wife in quite a while. She had been out of town a lot with costume designing and conventions.

“Been good! I’m glad to hear you’re better!” She replied.

“We have all been worried about you Arin,” came another female voice.

“Suzy! Man, are you guys bringing the entire gang?” Arin laughed out excitedly.

“Yep!” Suzy replied happily. “If you weren’t able to convince your friend to join, we would have to try and convince him but it looks like this can just be a little party of celebration!”

“Oh sounds fucking great! We haven’t all hung out in forever!” Arin was really excited to be able to introduce Dan to all his friends. He was a little nervous at Dan’s reaction but he knew most of his friends were not complete assholes. He would just have to watch out for Ross being his usual sly self.

“Ya it will be great,” Barry said with a laugh. “Brian will be coming a bit later as he’s finishing with some morning lecture and is going to mark a bit but he is making sure he comes!”

“Fuck, it’s been a while. Is he bringing Rachel and Audrey?”

“No, just himself. He feels bad he hasn’t been around much and wants to make it up to us.”

 “He’s busy I get it.”

 “We all do,” Holly said. “But I miss him.”

 “I think we all miss him,” Suzy said. “Well today is going to be great! We are gonna grab some food to BBQ on the deck for a late lunch. We will be there around one and Brian probably an hour or so after.” Arin looked at the clock and he had three hours to prepare.

 “I’ll grab snacks then?” Arin questioned.

“Fuck that man,” Ross said. “We got the food; you prepare your friend for us.” Arin could feel Ross’s shit eating grin.

“Don’t scare him away love,” Holly said. “Don’t worry Arin, just be ready for us!”

“See you later!” Barry finished.

“Bye,” Arin said before they hung up. Dan walked out from his room and Arin stood shocked for a second.

The man was wearing a dark plain t shirt that clung to him perfectly with a black scarf covering the scales on his neck. The scarf was made of a light material so it wouldn’t look too out of place the way a winter scarf would look, especially with the California heat. He also wore black ripped jeans that were held up on his slender waist by a simple black belt. He wore no socks, opting to be barefoot. Dan smiled awkwardly to Arin as he noticed the man staring.

“Do I look okay?” Dan asked as he looked down at himself and had a small blush colouring his cheeks.

“Uh ya you look great! I just uh am not use to seeing you not in my clothes,” Arin stuttered out before cringing at how that sounded. “I mean…” Dan burst out laughing.

“Arin, you’re fucking hilarious man,” he said with a smile before heading over towards the couch to get himself comfortable. “So did you manage to call Barry?”

“Ya actually um I wanted to kinda forewarn you but a couple of my friends are going to come by so you can meet them,” Arin said with a small smile. “They’re great! I really think you will get along well with them! Ross but be a bit of an ass but trust me he’s fucking great.” Arin was rambling and Dan put his hand on Arin’s hand causing the man to stop talking and just stared at him.

“I would love to meet your friends. I bet it’ll be great,” Dan said as he stared into Arin’s eyes before letting go and looking towards the TV. “Do we wanna work on some videos?” Arin blinked a few times to clear his mind before nodding.

“Ya! Might as well get some material started and maybe a better introduction to you being added. Um I should warn you Dan; some of the fans are going to be kinda dicks to you for a bit. They’ll be upset about Jon being gone and like someone new ya know? But trust me they will warm up but please don’t let that push you away.” Dan nodded.

“Well gotta warm em up somehow right,” he said shooting a wink in Arin’s direction. Arin swallowed hard and looked away.

“Yep. Uh let’s fucking do this.”

…

Dan and Arin had managed to record a few episodes and Arin thought Dan did amazing. The comedy between the two flowed amazingly as if they had been doing this forever. Dan was clutching his stomach in laughter and Arin had joined in happily. He hadn’t laughed like that in what felt like forever. Arin was putting the recording equipment away as he heard a knock on the door. Dan was putting the games back on the shelf and jumped when the front door opened loudly.

“We have arrived!” a voice said dramatically as other people laughed. Ross and Holly had their hands full of bags from the store.

‘What’s up man?” Arin said with a laugh. “Holly! How have you been?” Arin said and brought Holly into a hug as she put the bags on the counter. Barry came through the door hand in hand with Suzy who had a huge grin on her face.

“Arin!” she said enthusiastically hugging him from the side.

“Suzy! How you doing?” he said and brought her into a proper hug.

“I’m good you doing better?” she said with a sympathetic look. Arin nodded and she gave a sweet smile. “Good! Barry is going to start the food up,” she said as Barry walked to the back deck throwing a smile and nod at both Arin and Dan. Dan was stood at the door of the office not really sure what to do with himself.

“Where is the new co-host of yours?” Holly asked looking around.

“Um hi,” said a quiet voice and everyone looked over at him. He gave a small smile and an awkward wave.

“Hello,” said Suzy going up to him. “Name’s Suzy and you are?” she asked holding out her hand for him to shake with a sweet smile plastered on her face.

“Dan, nice to meet you,” he said, taking her hand into his and giving a firm shake.

“Hello, I’m Holly,” Holly said as she was leaning over Suzy’s shoulder and sticking her hand out. Dan took her hand next hand gave a small smile. “And this is my husband Ross,” she said sweetly about the guy next to her.

“Hello,” Dan said shaking everyone’s hand. Ross just kinda stared at Dan for a sec before giving a little grin.

“Hello,” Ross said and Dan showed a more genuine smile.

“So I hear you’re Arin’s new co-host?” Suzy said as Arin walked over to Barry to help, letting his friends interrogate Dan.

Arin worked on helping Barry by bringing all the food over towards where he was working with the grill. “How’s he doing?” Barry asked curiously. “I see he’s got some new clothes.

“Pretty good actually. Shopping was fun and he got enough to cover himself for a while. We did a few episodes so when you come in next week you will have some to do. Ross and I should probably do like a “we have a new co-host” episode so we don’t leave it all as a surprise like before. Don’t need to piss the fans off more,” he said with a small sigh. The men spend a good amount of time making the food in a peaceful silence before Barry looked over towards Arin.

“Are you doing okay Arin?” he asked clearly concerned but trying to hide it.

“Honestly, Dan is really helping a lot. Having someone in the house with me is going to really help ya know? Fuck I haven’t just hung out with someone in a while. And you all coming, fuck I needed it Bare.” Barry gave him a small smile and gave him a big hug.

“I know you do.” As they let go, the other were coming out and Dan was laughing along with Suzy and Ross while Holly was going towards the door as the doorbell rang out.

“You surviving their wrath so far?” Arin asked Dan with a small laugh of his own.

“These guys are fucking great,” Dan replied with a laugh.

“I didn’t think he would have him in it,” said Ross. “You actually picked a funny fucker.”

“Aw too kind Ross,” Dan said sarcastically with a laugh.

“You made it just in time,” Holly said behind the crowd as she pushed through and wrapped her arm around Ross’s middle. Arin and Barry smiled and gave a small wave. Dan was talking with Suzy and didn’t notice the newcomer.

“It’s been a while. Fucking hell I would have dragged you here if you bailed!” Arin said with a laugh. Dan looked towards Arin confused and Suzy looked behind her and gave a small smile.

“Sorry I’m late guys. These deans have been riding on my ass.” The man was putting the drinks he brought on the counter inside and pulled out some plastic cups. Dan stood there stunned, a frown slowly etching his lips. Arin noticed Dan’s face change immediately.

“You okay Dan?” he asked quietly as he went up to him.

“How have all of you been?” the man said as he stood by the door with a small smile gracing his features.

“Brian?” Dan’s voice said carefully almost scared. Arin looked at Dan in surprise before it hit him. Dan turned around and looked at Brian in shock. The smile was quickly transformed into a look of shock from Brian.

“Dan?” he said questioningly. Dan shook his head and stepped back. Arin noticed a tear roll down his face before pushing through everyone and running towards his room.

“Dan, wait!” Arin shouted before the door to his room slammed shut. Everyone looked confused and Barry and Arin looked at Brian in shock.

_Brian was the human from before._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if ya saw it coming or now but I enjoyed this chapter very much! Hope you liked and please leave a review, they brighten my day !


	7. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys I hope I did okay with this! I feel a little less confident about this chapter but I hope it came out okay! Enjoy!

Dan was in complete shock. He couldn't stop the tears from streaming down his face as the door slammed shut behind him. He tried to control his breathing and calm himself down but all he could do was hiccup out sobs. He struggled to breath as he fell to his knees on the ground and tried his hardest to calm himself down. After a bit, Dan realized there was no use fighting it. He let the tears go out and he put his face into his hands and cried. He heard a knock on the door and Arin's voice but he was so wrecked, he couldn't reply.

He wanted to tell Arin to go away and come in at the same time. Dan was beyond embarrassed that he couldn't control his emotions in front of all of Arin's friends. He just met all these new people and was finally beginning to relax and just the sight of Brian again made his stomach drop. He missed that man's company for so long and to have him suddenly appear again out of the blue was too much. All the feelings he had pushed to the back of his mind had sprung back with full force.

Dan heard the door carefully open and close. He didn't have the energy to look up but as soon as he felt the gentle warm hand on his shoulder, he knew it was Arin. Dan tried again to calm himself down a little, enough that he would be able to say something, anything to Arin. "I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-sorry," he stuttered out before he began to cry again.

"Dan, don't be ridiculous, you have nothing to apologize for," Arin said gently, trying to calm Dan down. Dan felt so much comfort from Arin's hand alone. He wanted nothing more than for Arin to hold him.

He shook his head no and sat up to be able to level himself with Arin who was also down on his knees next to him. "I just can't believe he's here," Dan whispered out. He cleared his nose and rubbed his eyes before looking towards Arin with big sad, tearstained eyes. "I never thought I would see him again," he said as the tears began to pool again within his eyes. Arin looked at Dan sadly before opening his arms in an invitation.

Dan flung himself forward into Arin's arms and sobbed again. Arin held onto Dan tightly and whispered calming words into his ear. Dan knew Arin was letting him get it all out of his system before they would talk about it. Dan had always been extremely emotional so things such as this would easily break him.

After what felt like hours but was probably only for a couple of minutes, Dan could feel himself finally relaxing into Arin's arms, only hiccupping occasionally. "You feeling a bit better?" Arin said quietly. Dan nodded but snuggled into Arin's chest a little closer, not wanting to let go yet. Arin didn't loosen his hold  on Dan, keeping him close. "Want to talk about anything?" Dan sighed.

"I just... I don't know why it all came out so violently. I guess just cause I was slowly started to open up to you and getting to meet all your friends and such and then just seeing Brian again..." Dan stopped and calmed himself down before continuing. "I almost forgot how I missed seeing him. He just came out of nowhere, I wasn't expecting it. It was too much with everything. The last time I was in my human form I was with him."

"Are you mad at him?"

"I wouldn't say mad, maybe a bit sad I didn't get a warning that we wouldn't see each other again. I never really got along with the sirens I use to be with but at least I had someone there. When he left, I was completely alone. Three years of minimal contact with anything."

"Did you talk to anyone at all?" Arin asked carefully.

"Two humans and maybe about a dozen sea creatures. Talked to a couple of dolphins before they moved on, some turtles and an octopus and a few random fish. And then I had talked to one fisherman who actually caught me but put me back and said that he would hold that meeting as a secret and a blind girl who had gotten a little too drunk and almost drowned. Both long stories but other than that,  I haven't talked to anyone," Dan said sadly. "I just wanna know why." Dan held onto Arin closer.

"Hey Dan, I'm just going to tell you right now cause I can practically see the fear on your face from it. I'm not going anywhere. I completely get it. What Brian did, was a dick fucking move and you have every right to be upset and worried. But Dan, I want you to really understand that I'm here no matter what. If you need a week in the ocean but you still want to come back, my door is open for you.

"Both of us are going to have some trust issues, but fuck man you're one of the coolest guys I have ever met and it would kill me to lose you. It hasn't been all that long but I feel like I have known you for most of my life. No matter what happens Dan, I'll be there for you." Arin finish with a crushing hug. Dan melted into his arms and he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Thank you Arin," Dan whispered into his ear.

"Anytime Dan." As both men pulled away, Dan heard a knock on the door. Arin turned around and looked towards it.

"Is it okay if I come in?" Brian's voice rang out quietly. Arin looked towards Dan who nodded.

"Ya, come on in man," Arin said as he carefully stood himself up and helped Dan sit on the edge of the bed. He pulled out a couple napkins he had in his pocket and handed them to Dan who cleaned up his eyes and nose. Brian very carefully opened the door before stepping into the room.

Brian first looked at Arin and then looked sadly towards Dan. He sighed and carefully went over and sat on the bed next to Dan. Arin put one of his hands onto Dan's shaking ones and gave in an encouraging squeeze. Brian struggled to keep eye contact for the first time ever but held out strong. Dan could see how hard this was and how awful Brian had felt for everything.

"I'm going to start with the biggest apology I could possibly give you Dan. You were nothing but kind and funny and you kept me company on the road for all those years and I just left you. I ended up not knowing how to keep up with time management after school and getting a job and having Rachel. Then to have Audrey basically take over my life I just... Dan I'm so sorry. I didn't make enough time for my best friend and I lost you. I took you away from Jersey and threw you into a new place alone and you didn't deserve that shit.

"Dan, I am so sorry that after all the time you spent with me and all that you sacrificed to come to LA with me and have me just leave you is unforgivable. I became completely absorbed in Audrey and money struggles for a bit and all this shit that is no excuse for me to stop seeing you. Dan I can never say sorry enough times," Brian finished and Dan sat looking like the man was going to cry himself. Dan had watched Brian through his entire speech and could see how genuine he was being. Brian meant every word and he could see that this was crushing him. Dan gave a small smile and put his hand on Brian's arm.

"Brian, I can't say that it's okay but I forgive you. Life get's in the way and you fucked up. You couldn't keep up with it and I can tell the guilt is fucking killing you man. I want the chance to be in your life again. I can't say it will be easy and it might take me a while but as long as Arin is there to help me, I think we can be friends again. As long as I get to meet your daughter at some point," Dan said with a little giggle at the end. Brian gave Dan a huge grin.

"Honestly Dan, I'm trying so hard to find time for all my friends, and I want you to be one of my priority. I know it's going to take me a while to build trust with you again, but fuck I'm determined to be able to even get halfway there. And you bet your ass you're going to meet Audrey. And I know Rachel will be happy to see you again. She knows how much guilt I felt for everything. She helped me through a lot of it. We both always kept an eye out in case we happen to see you again."

"It will take time but I think we got this," Dan said with a toothy grin before going over to hug Brian. The man returned the hug with a similar death grip as Arin. Dan saw Arin give a small smile towards the pair before he left to probably explain some things to the others. After they pulled away both men let out a small laugh and wiped the unshed tears from their eyes.

"So I know now may be the absolute worst time to say this but, if you are still interested in the idea... I would still want to start a band with you. I have been really getting back into the keyboard and it would give us a chance to hang out more and start some music together. With the summer coming up, I'll have more of a chance to actually sit down and write with you."

"That sounds fucking amazing," Dan said. "Are we still down for like a comedy band?"

"I have a few thoughts we can work with. This could be great," Brian said with a smile. "Now let's get back for some food I'm hungry and I feel like we just kind of left." Dan nodded and got up. Brian helped Dan fix the redness from his face. As they made their way out, Brian pulled out his phone. "What's your number so we can keep in touch better?" Dan looked at the device in Brian's hand before looking up to him in confusion.

"Dude, what the fuck is that?" Brian looked surprised before he shook his head and began tapping on the device.

"This is an Iphone. You use it to like call and text," Brian said stopping the two.

"I don't remember phones looking like this," Dan said taking the device carefully and looking at it and gently pressing the button and looking surprised with the screen flashing on brightly.

"Damn, the last time you were with me I had a slide phone. Those are like, nothing now. Go ask Arin about it later and he will be able to explain." Dan nodded and returned the phone to Brian before they went back. As they got to the back deck Ross yelled out.

"Finally we can fucking eat," before going towards the table and filling his plastic plate with different foods. Dan was glad that no one went up to him to comfort him  as he filled his plate with grilled chicken and different grilled veggies remembering that some meats made his stomach feel bad. Suzy came up to him with Holly in tow and the two talked to him about their hobbies and how Suzy was working on her jewelry and how Holly had been working on making some props and costumes.  

Dan saw that Arin and Brian were talking with Barry hoping it wasn't about him but it wouldn't have surprised him. He saw Arin give him a slide glance before going towards the house. Dan watched curiously as he saw the man reach for his keys and leave the house. Suzy noticed Dan was distracted and looked confused in his direction before Barry came over and stood by them as Holly went in search of her husband.

"Arin just has something he forgot to grab, he'll be back soon. How you enjoying everyone Dan?" he asked. Dan tried to calm the small touch of anxiety in his stomach as he looked towards Barry.

"Everyone's really great. I'm glad I got to meet everyone," he replied with a small smile.

"When are you going to start recording?" Suzy asked.

"We haven't uh, really talked about it yet," he replied. "I'm going to assume soon. I'm a little rusty on my gaming so it might take me a while."

"Any game your favourite?" Barry asked.

"I use to be fucking great at Punch Out and I love Contra. Would be fun to be able to play either of those again."

"Arin definitely has Punch Out and I'm sure he or some of the fans can get you guys Contra," Barry replied.

"The fans get Game Grumps games?" he asked.

"Oh all the time! Games they wanna see the grumps play and sometimes if you talk about a game, fans end up sending in a few copies."

"Oh that's sweet dude," Dan said with a smile. "The fans are pretty great I guess then."

"Just be prepared that they may be a little...weary of a new person. Fans were not too happy when Ross did it for a few weeks and a new face they have never heard of will be a bit rough. But Dan, just keep your head up and the fans will get over it," Suzy said with a small smile.

"Honestly man, you will bring in a great deal of new fans who will completely fall in love with your dorky charm," Barry said with a smile. "It may take a few weeks, but don't give up. You and Arin will fucking kill it!"

 The three of them smiled and talked a little more about how Suzy and Barry had met Arin and how Game Grumps had started originally when Dan heard the door open and saw Arin walk in with a small bag in his hand. He felt all the nervous energy he had in his system instantly go away and he relaxed. He saw him leave towards Dan's room before coming back and re-joining the party.

"Hey everyone enjoying everything?" Arin asked, putting his arms on the shoulders of Suzy and Barry with a goofy grin.

"Oh don't you worry, we are all welcoming Dan with open arms," Suzy said with a small grin as patted Arin on the head.

"You fucking better be, I can't have him leaving before we even start," he said with a laugh at Dan.

"Can't be scared away that easily. But everyone is kinda awesome I have to admit."

"Even little old me?" said a voice from behind Dan. Ross wormed his way onto the group with Holly as Ross put his arm around Dan's shoulder and Holly put her shoulder on Barry's. Dan laughed out.

"Yea, you guys were pretty cool. Even if Ross is clearly the pain in the ass of the group," Dan said with a sweet and fake innocent smile. Ross just gave him a look and Holly laughed, poking her finger on Ross's nose.

"Hey, where was my invitation for the group orgy?" Brian asked casually as he came over and slung his arm over Dan's shoulder causing the man to smile.

"By the looks of it, everyone was just joining. Not my fault you're late to the orgy. Looks like you're getting all the sloppy seconds," Arin said causing the group to laugh. Suzy put her arm around Brian's shoulder and merged the group into a close circle.

"I Suzy, would love to invite Dan to our little world. Thank you Dan for joining Game Grumps, and I for one am excited to see what crazy shit you bring to the show," Suzy said with a laugh.

"To Danny!" Brian called out to the group and brought them all in close for a group hug. The group laughed and got together, merging Dan into the center. Dan laughed out and accepted the hugs from everyone.

"Alright enough of this sappy shit, who wants some cake!" Arin called out and everyone cheered out in agreement. Arin shot Dan a smile and for the first time in years, Dan didn't feel so alone.

 

***

After everyone had cleared out and Arin and Dan finished cleaning up, both men had huffed out and sat themselves on the couch, leaning on each other. "God I'm fucking exhausted," Arin said resting his head on Dan's.

"You can say that again, I'm heading to pass right the fuck out."

"Well we may as well head to bed, I was hoping to be able to start recording with you tomorrow," Arin replied stifling a yawn.

"Sounds good, just wake me up when you need me up and we can start after some coffee." Dan got up off the couch and stretched, ripping the scarf off and rubbing as the scales on the side of his neck. He looked out the window at the moon and noticed he had only a couple of days before he would have to spend his first night back in the ocean.

The man quietly made his way to brush his teeth and wash his face. After he was done, he went towards his room and changed before noticing the bag Arin had been previously carrying in the house when he got back. He tilted his head in confusion before opening the bag. Inside he saw a small white box with a bitten apple on it. "Arin," he called out. "What the hell is this thing?"

"Oh shit I forgot, coming!" he heard Arin call from his room before he heard his steps coming towards him. Arin carefully opened the door and saw Dan staring at the closed box in confusion. "Well open it, it's for you."

"Arin you didn't have to buy me anything else. Really you have done so much-"

"Just open the box and accept the gift dingus. You're my friend Dan. You deserve some good shit to happen in your life," he said with a smile and Dan opened it. Dan looked at it in confusion and took it out of the box gently.

"Is this like the phone Brian had?" Dan asked looking at it curiously. Arin let out a small laugh.

"Yea, you're going to need a phone to get through life. I already added me, Brian and Barry as a contact and figured you could get everyone else's numbers next time we hang."

"I don't even know how to-"

"I'll show you tomorrow but for now, sleep. We have a big day tomorrow. Night Dan!" Arin said as he was about to leave but an arm stopped him.

"Arin, thank you. For everything you've done for me. I don't know where I would be without you," Dan said, his eyes slowly pooling with tears.

"Aw come here man," Arin said bringing Dan into a big hug. "I'm really excited to start a new part of the show with you man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly almost debated making this my last chapter then I thought, fuck it I wanna see the two of em explore their feelings for each other. I'm going to have the next chapter take place a few months later so that Dan and Arin build a stronger Bond as well as Dan and Brian. I think I have the plans for a few more chapters :) I really hope you're enjoying this!


	8. Feelings

3 months Later

***

Arin and Dan now had a steady schedule of recordings for the show. Arin had decided that instead of the introduction video he made with Dan originally, he would have Dan show off his skills at Punch out. At first, there was a large amount of anger towards Jon not being back and people complaining that the show was ruined. Arin had managed to keep Dan away from the comments section, hoping to avoid Dan getting upset by the fans reactions despite warning him of them.

By now, the fans had fallen for Dan's sweet charm. The man had such a genuine love for playing games, talking with Arin and making sure to crack jokes that made not only Arin laugh, but the audience laugh. The comments section went from hatred to love towards Dan and the show. It had won the hearts of a lot of the old fans as well as bringing in some new ones.  Dan had been happy that the audience warmed up to him and he began to feel more comfortable with recording for Game Grumps. The pair worked together almost perfectly in sync.

Dan and Brian had worked to catch up on lost time as well as patch up an old friendship. Brian was always careful knowing that Dan had many trust issues with the man that he would have to work with. They were in the early planning stages of working on a comedy band together. Dan had come up with Ninja Sex Party hoping to combine his love for singing with his comedy skills. Brian was all for the idea. Together, they would meet up a couple times a month to work on lyrics, costumes and just enjoy spending some time together.

Arin was already their biggest fan loving every idea they had thrown at him. He thought their lyrics were clever and hilarious and that both men worked very well together. Dan had yet to see Rachel again and finally meet Audrey but that was supposed to take place soon as the summer holidays were starting and everyone would have a little more time to relax. Dan had been bubbling with excitement at the prospect of finally meeting everyone in Brian's life.

Arin, Dan and Barry were currently on their lunch breaks from recording and editing. Arin and Barry got their shoes on to go out to go and pick up some Chinese that didn't deliver but Arin was having a huge craving for. Dan wanted to stay back and catch a quick catnap as the day before the night of a full moon made Dan extra exhausted in his human form. Barry was driving as Arin sat on the passenger side looking out the window deep in thought. What Arin didn't realize was that Barry had been talking to him and asking questions. At the lack of response, Barry looked to Arin.

He was stirred out of his thoughts by Barry poking him in the cheek, startling him.

"Shit sorry what did you say?" Arin asked looking over at the other man.

"Are you okay? You've been a little bit out there lately," Barry said with a look of concern painting his face.  Arin let out a sigh.

"I, yea nothing's been wrong per say just a lot on my mind."

"Do you care to share? If not it's cool and all I just hope you're okay. I have been worried man."

"It's just stupid. Nothing to be concerned about. I'm just confused I guess," Arin said picking at his nails nervously.

"I bet you it's not stupid Arin," Barry said seriously. "If it's bothering you it's definitely not stupid."

"It's about Dan," Arin said quietly.

"Are you planning on firing him or something?" Barry asked nervously.  Barry and Dan had built up a close friendship the past few months, always asking him to edit in ridiculous things to make the episode's funnier. Barry had also learned Dan is the kind of guy that will do anything for his friends if he can. He had helped Barry with different things at home and getting Barry out of his shell more. He would go shopping with the man and help him get out of the house. Barry really enjoyed having him as a friend.

"Oh god no! Nothing like that. Fuck, he's way too much fun to fire for no reason," Arin said defensively.

"Then what's up? Do you want him to get his own place or something?"

"No, nothing like that. It's just I don't know how to act around him I guess, " Arin said awkwardly.

"What do you mean? Are the jokes bugging him or something?" Barry knew Arin's sex jokes were not for everyone. He would blatantly tell Dan to fuck him in the ass and to blow him which Dan would usually reply with a laugh and a joking chastise.

"No, well I mean he hasn't said anything. Barry I think I like him a little more than just your average friendship," Arin said in a frustrated tone as he carted his fingers through his hair. Barry looked over at Arin in shock.

"Woah what? When did you discover this?"

"Honestly, I almost feel like since the start but I have been, I don't know avoiding it? Last time I felt like this, shit hit the fan and I don't think I can go through that again," Arin said sadly. "I don't want to go falling for someone else and getting my heart ripped out again. I feel like I just recovered and I go and fall for a fucking siren." Arin was not paying attention to anything  around him as he felt the tears well up in his eyes. He had his face in his hands trying his hardest to keep the tears at bay.

Barry pulled into the parking lot with the Chinese  restaurant and parked the car. He got out of the car and walked over to Arin's side of the car. He opened the door, surprising the man before leaning in and giving Arin a hug. Arin was shocked for a moment before he melted into the hug and let a few tears escape.

"Arin, I want you to know that no matter what happens, I will always be there for you. I know how scary feelings can be and sometimes, they fucking suck. Dan seems like a great guy that is mature enough not to do something like that. Carter was an ass and I don't want what he did to you ruin your chances of happiness. I love you Arin and I trust you will make the right decision in this." Barry held on to Arin for a few more minutes as the man cried before calming himself down.

"Thanks Barry. I love you too man," he said as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"Anytime. Now stay here and I'll grab the food and we can head back." Barry then left to get the Chinese food and Arin sat in the car and thought about where life could go from there.

***

It was almost time for Dan to head out into the water and spend the night either on the beach or near Arin's on the rock that Arin had found him on. Arin saw the man came out of his room with just a towel wrapped around his thin waist. He got up off the couch and approached Dan who smiled at him shyly. "You gotta siren it up for the night then?" He asked.

"Tonight would be the night," he said quietly as he looked out the window at the full moon over the water.

"Would it be weird if I asked to like join you?" Arin asked quietly surprising Dan.

"Like in the water?"

"Well like I could chill by the doc and just I dunno keep you company. Only if you want I mean..." he finished awkwardly.

"Yea that would be sweet!" Dan replied enthusiastically. "Come on then!" he said as he grabbed Arin's hand and ran out the door. Arin was surprised by the enthusiasm but went along with it. Arin didn't have much of a choice in the matter anyway as he was being dragged to the doc.

Dan ran hand in hand with Arin until they were near the end of the doc. At that point, Dan let go of Arin's hand and dropped his towel as he ran the last leg of the doc at full speed and jumped over the rock and into the waters of the ocean.

Arin stood in shock. As the water calmed, Arin could see a flash of blue light before darkness and nothing. He cautiously and quietly went over towards the edge and peered over. In the pitch black waters, Arin could see nothing. He began to get a little nervous before suddenly a figured popped out of the water and propped itself onto the edge of the rock. Arin was startled by the siren who just let out a satisfied sigh and flicked his wet mop of hair behind his shoulder.

Arin stood at the doc in awe, nearly forgetting how Dan looked with a tail and his scales more prominent. Instead of just on the side of his neck and hips, the scales ran over the man's shoulders and on the entire length of his sides. Arin stared openly, admiring the man. The moonlight was casting a nice glow over Dan. Once Dan noticed, he gave a flirty grin and flicked his tail up. Once he got the eye contact with Arin he wanted, he shot the man a wink. "Like what you see Hanson," he said before he let out a little giggle. Arin looked away turning red. He hoped the darkness would hide his change of colour. 

"Just weird seeing you with a tail again," he mumbled.

"Always feel weird being back in the water after being on land for so long," Dan said as he played with the water with his tail. He used the end like a scoop, gathering the ocean water and pouring it over the rest of his tail and his hips. Dan took this opportunity to close his eyes and bask in the bright moonlight and enjoy the ocean.

Arin took the moment to really look at Dan again. He admired this man so much and he felt something pool in his heart. He had been hoping the feelings would pass but seeing Dan like this made Arin realize just how much he was in love with Dan. And he had no idea what to do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have two more chapters planned for this and I can't wait to get them written out! I was really struggling with this chapter and I hope it is okay! Thanks for the comments and kudos and I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)


	9. A Blast From The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So sorry fro this taking a while I have had a bit of a rough patch with finding time to write! This is kind of a little side story on Dan and Brian and I will hopefully have the next chapter up faster! Thank :)

Dan was able to transform back as the sun was rising. Arin was lying on his stomach on the dock, keeping true to his word of keeping Dan company all night. They had spent the night chatting and Dan had shown Arin a few tricks with his tail and telling Arin a little bit of history with sirens. Dan had explained that their number one rule was never to talk to humans. They were dangerous and were only useful if siren’s wanted something different to eat. Dan was taught that singing was the best way to lure humans and fish for food. Dan never really took an interest in eating humans but he found their food delicious.

Arin had asked for more information on when he met Brian so Dan told him the story.  Dan had always been very cautious of humans and kept below the surface enough that he wouldn’t have been seen by humans.  Then came the time when Dan got himself in a lot of trouble.

 Brian had been out fishing as it was something he was asked to do for the restaurant he worked part time at during school holidays. So Brian had gone far out in the ocean in a small boat with a net and rod to see what his lack of talent could get him. Dan had been swimming in the area catching some fish for himself at the time and the hook got caught into his mass of hair. In a panic, he began trying to swim away but missed seeing the net in front of him and got himself severely tangled to the point he couldn’t move.

Dan had felt as the net began to rise to the surface and all he could think of was the stories of humans catching sirens and tying them up for display. He felt the panic in his chest and knew he made a huge mistake.  

Brian had pulled him up, pulling both the net and his line thinking he might have caught a few fish or one really large fish. Instead, the man stood in shock at the terrified creature in his net. Dan had been too scared to try and sing and knew that no matter what, he wouldn’t be able to untangle himself from the net. So instead he turned teary eyes and pleaded for his life, hoping this man was not the type to cut him open or put him up for display.

Brian went into action immediately saying calming words to the man as he carefully cut the net from his tail. At one point, Brian had yanked the hook a little too hard, pulling it from around his hair but cutting Dan on the eyebrow. Brian had cursed and managed to stop the bleeding and safely cut the rest of Dan out. He carefully got it all off and as soon as Dan had the chance, he dragged himself off the small boat and launched himself back in the water. Brian had kept the encounter to himself saying that he had to cut out a bunch of seaweed but he never forgot it.

Brian would rent out a boat and hang in the middle of the ocean reading a book and seeing if he could even catch a glimpse of that man again. Dan was always aware of the boat there and once had bobbed his head up when he wasn’t paying attention and would watch him with curiosity. Dan had been too scared to approach the man but in a bout of bravery, he had made his voice heard.

Dan had quietly approached the boat and popped his head out and looked towards the back of the man. “What are you always doing out here alone?” he asked in a sweet voice. The man jumped startled and dropped his book and shot his head back. He looked at Dan in shock.

“I have been trying to see you again if I’m being honest,” he replied in a quiet voice.

“And what makes me so interesting?”

“Well maybe the fact that mermaids aren’t supposed to exist and I somehow caught one in my net.” Dan looked offended.

“I’ll have you know I am not a mermaid. I’m a siren, far more bad ass than a mermaid and definitely a lot more dangerous,” he said with a mischievous smirk.

“Says the bad ass siren that got himself caught in my net,” Brian said with a small smirk causing Dan to slit his eyes. “What makes you so bad ass?” Dan lifted his chest up higher and closed his eyes.

“Of all the things you might, still want to satellite. You took the star that you know won't shine as bright, we're falling from the sky, and the look in your eye, is telling me that you won't be home tonight. No, you won't be home tonight,” he sang out carefully causing Brian to become drowsy. Dan then reached his arms up towards the latter and dragged his tail up onto the boat. He carefully got himself closer to Brian who had to sit down on the small chair he had.

“Hands on the water, I find, that I could run away before you realize. And where the border divides, I see the darkness that is haloed in your eyes,” he finished. Brian was sat there clutching his head and letting out deep breaths.

“What the fuck,” Brian asked out in pain. Dan instantly felt bad. He gave a small frown before sighing and going over towards the man.

“You said your name was Brian yes?” Dan said carefully, keeping his hands hovered around the man.

“Yes, ugh fuck what did you do?” he groaned out.

“Look I’m really sorry; I forgot how much this hurts humans. I can help if you let me,” Dan said carefully. “My name is Dan,” he said nervously starting to shake. “I… fuck I’m so sorry Brian please let me help you,” he said a little desperately. Brian did his best to nod so Dan pulled him down off the chair and into his arms rubbing his temple. He hummed back the song quietly, knowing it was a way to help reverse the spell faster.

After only a few moments, Brian was able to move again. He looked over towards Dan and gave him a small smile. “Guess you’re a little more bad ass then I thought.” Dan gave a small smile and laugh as he backed away a bit from Brian.

“So why did you actually keep coming back?” Dan asked.

“I wanted to make sure you were okay. I mean I cut your face a bit,” Brian said pointing towards Dan’s now scarred eyebrow. Dan shrugged and looked away.  “And what brings you to this boat?” Brian challenged.

“Well, I have seen you coming to this spot for a while so I decided to say hello and see what you were up to,” Dan said with a small smile.

“Wouldn’t you like to know…” Brian said and both men talked a bit about themselves and their species…

 

“And that was more or less how Brian and I got to know each other. In between his classes he would come and we would hang and eventually I was able to just get legs and come on land with him and all,” Dan finished as the two of them walked back inside the house. Arin and Dan both shared a yawn as Arin stripped down to his boxers and a tank top.

“Thanks for telling me all this,” Arin said with a drowsy smile. Dan happily returned it.

“Anytime, now let’s go get some sleep before the entire day is ruined,” Dan said with a small smile.

“Yea, but tomorrow or, well today I guess, let’s just have a day off. I could really use a chill day. I’ll text Barry to take the day too. Night Dan,” Arin said sweetly, patting Dan on the shoulder.

 Dan looked down shyly before quietly saying out. “It’s Leigh.” Arin looked up questioningly. “My given first name was Leigh but I always go by my middle name Daniel or Dan for short.” Arin gave a small smile and brought Dan into a hug.

“Goodnight Leigh,” he whispered before going into his room. Dan stood watching Arin go before going off into his own room. Dan lied down in bed and as he shut his eyes, he had a huge grin and felt nothing but happiness with Arin. Having this man in his life, and for the first time in a long time, Dan felt like he could trust someone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Jealousy

Dan woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He grumbled as he blindly reached for the phone on his night stand. As his hand found the phone, he answered it without looking at who it would be. “Hello?”

“Fuck finally Dan, it’s almost one in the afternoon and I can’t reach you or Arin,” came the loud voice of Ross causing Dan to pull the phone away from his ear.

“Sorry, we were up late what’s up?” Dan asked as he held back a huge yawn.

“Well get yourself out of bed, get dressed and grab Arin we are going to the new vegetarian placed that opened up last month. It’s supposed to be great! See you there!” And before Dan could interject, Ross had hung up. Dan sighed and got the energy to get himself out of bed and off to go and wake up Arin.

* * *

Both men arrived at the restaurant and saw their group sitting in the back corner. Suzy smiled and waved them over in their direction. As they approached, they noticed they had ordered both Arin and Dan water.

“We placed our orders and they will start making them once you guys decide what you want,” Barry said to them as they approached.

 “How are you not sweating to death?” Ross interrupted as he looked at Dan who had a thin scarf wrapped around his neck. Dan shrugged and took a seat next to Ross.

 “What can I say man, beauty is pain and it can be painful to look this fucking great,” he said with a laugh as Arin rolled his eyes and sat down next to Dan.

“Oh yea hot stuff, you fucking tell him,” Arin said causing Dan to laugh. Arin instantly blushed and hid his face as the waitress came towards them. She was a pretty girl who Arin assumed would be a man’s ideal woman. She was short with blue eyes and long blonde hair. She was skinny and perfect and he eyes instantly fell to.

“Hello there boys,” she said but her eyes stayed on Dan with a flirtatious smile. She handed them the menu’s as she spoke. “My name is Emily and I’ll be here to help you today. I’ll give you a couple minutes with the menus and we can get your orders placed. Can I offer you a drink?” Dan smiled politely clearly not seeing the intent that Arin saw. Arin could feel an uneasy feeling in his gut.

“I’m good with just the water thanks,” he said politely.

“Okay, if you change your mind, don’t hesitate to let me know,” she said leading in towards him so that her breasts almost touched his hair.

“I’m good with just water too thanks,” Arin said a little bit forcefully and she looked over towards him as if she just noticed his presence.   _Keep it calm Hanson; don’t let the whole restaurant know._

“No problem,” she said curtly. She turned back towards Dan with the same flirty smile that Arin hated. “Just wave me over when you’re ready.”

“Sure thing, thanks,” Dan replied and she made her way towards another table.

“Well she’s about as subtle as a hurricane,” Barry said with a laugh and everyone else laughed. Arin on the other hand, remained silent.

“Did I miss something?” Dan said looking up from the menu with curiosity.

“Besides the waitress clearly interested in you, not really,” Suzy said with a small laugh.

“If you don’t get her number by the end of the meal I’ll be shocked,” Holly said “I mean she’s cute, might be cool to get to know someone new. You mentioned your friends circle is basically us and Brian so why not?”

“Oh, I guess I wasn’t paying attention,” Dan said with a small laugh. “It’s been ages since I last really had someone flirt with me. Guess we will see what happens,” he said with a smile. Arin kept his mouth shut, not wanting to make his jealousy obvious. He kept his eyes on the menu and decided on a cauliflower pizza as he closed the menu. Dan took another minute before closing the menu as well. Emily noticed and immediately made her way over.

“Decided have we?” she asked sweetly.

“Yes, what do you think of the vegetable pesto linguine?” Dan asked giving her a smile. Arin couldn’t believe Dan was playing along.

“It’s great and filling with some amazing vegetables in it. I would definitely recommend it,” she said happy that Dan appeared interested.

“Perfect I’ll take that then,” he said as he handed her the menu. “Arin, what are you going to get?” Dan asked him as he looked at the waitress with kind eyes. Arin could feel the jealousy eat at him. He didn’t even want to eat anymore, he just wanted to go home and sulk away from everyone.

“I’ll have the cauliflower pizza,” he said quietly and the waitress nodded keeping her eyes on Dan.

“Coming right up,” she said and shot Dan a wink. Dan smiled back and shook his head a little as she left.

“See now it’s obvious,” he said with a small laugh. Everyone but Arin laughed. Barry noticed Arin seeming a bit off and stopped laughing and shot a concerned look in his direction. Arin was quietly playing with the cloth napkin that had his fork and knife wrapped up. He quietly leaned towards Arin as the other chatted.

“Hey you okay Arin?” he asked and Arin got up.

“I’ll be back in a bit,” he said quickly as he got up and went out the restaurant.

“Is he okay?” Dan asked after he saw Arin leave out the front door. “Maybe I should…”

“No, don’t worry, I think it’s best if I go see if he’s okay,” Barry said putting a hand on Dan’s shoulder to keep him down. Dan looked like he was going to argue but nodded and went back to talking to Ross but continued to look back at the door feeling worried.

Barry went through the front door and looked around before he saw Arin just leaning on the side of the restaurant. He quietly went over to Arin and put a hand on his shoulder.

“What’s wrong Arin?” he asked carefully. “And don’t say nothing.” Arin let out a sigh.

“I- god Barry it’s complicated.”

“Is it about the waitress? You seemed fine when you walked in and all of a sudden, you’re looking at her as if she killed your first born.”

“I just… like how she just, Barry I don’t want to say it, fuck.”

“You don’t like the way she’s looking at Dan,” he said quietly and Arin stopped. He sighed and puts his head down before nodding.

“I shouldn’t say or think anything and I want him to be happy and do what he wants but it fucking hurts Barry. I don’t know what to do.” Barry sighed and put an arm around Arin’s shoulder.

“Have you talked to him about it?” Arin looked at Barry as if the man had grown a second head.

“I’m not talking to him about it. I basically brought him into my place, gave him food, and a job like fuck Barry, he isn’t even human!” Arin whispered out the last part. “I’m not going to go confessing my feelings to him and freak him out and he fucks off back in the ocean,” Arin said picking at the skin around his fingers.

“I really don’t think he would do that Arin. Regardless of anything he really cares for you man.”

“I don’t know Barry; it’s just too much right now. I just needed a minute.” Arin looks up and gives a forced smile. “Let’s go back in.” Barry looked like he wanted to say more but just nodded and followed Arin back in.

As they walked in, he saw the waitress place down their food and smile over at Dan. Dan smiled back politely with a hint of mischief in his eyes. Arin tried to ignore the feeling and Barry patted his back and gave him a small apologetic smile before taking his own seat.

“Now just give me a shout if you need anything my dear,” she said and was about to put her hand onto his shoulder before Arin excused himself and sat down, causing her to have to move back. Arin could tell she was annoyed but she did her best to hide it.

“Arin, are you okay?” Dan asked looking at the man with deep concern.

“Yea, I’m okay,” he said simply before giving a small forced smile and he began to nibble on his food. Dan hesitated before nodding and beginning to eat his pasta. Holly and Ross shot him a concerned look which Arin did his best to ignore.

Throughout lunch, Dan would try and make jokes directed at Arin to make him laugh but the man would simply give a small smile and go back to nibbling his pizza. Barry tried to keep everyone in good spirits but everyone could feel the tension.

Everyone had agreed to split the bill so when the waitress came to collect, each had thrown $20 for the bill and tip. As they all made their way out, the waitress stopped Dan with a small smile and handed him a piece of paper. Dan looked at the paper questioningly before he saw the number. Arin looked back but decided he didn’t want to hear about it and waited outside.

Dan came out shortly after and gave everyone a hug, saying he would see them tomorrow before following Arin towards his car. As they sat down, there was an awkward silence and Dan clearly was debating breaking it. Arin hoped he wouldn’t but he knew Dan was someone who wanted an out from any kind of awkward situation.

“So uh, I guess Holly was right, I did get her number,” Dan says holding up the piece of paper with a small laugh. “I can’t believe people just give out phone numbers. They didn’t use to do that before.” Arin stared straight ahead as he drove.

“You going to call her?” he asked.

“I don’t know, would be kind of weird.”

“Holly did say to expand your friends circle so why not,” Arin said and Dan picked up on the bitter tone and looked over at Arin a little hurt.

“Am…” Dan started awkwardly as he began to fiddle with the scarf. “Am I annoying you being around all the time?” he asked quietly. Arin sensed Dan’s panic and looked over at Dan who looked like he was torn between crying and freaking out.

“No Dan that’s not…”

“Arin, you need to pull over please,” Dan said as Arin noticed the start of an anxiety attack.

“Shit yea, one sec Dan,” Arin said and placed a hand on Dan’s leg trying to help ground him. They were by a beach with no people there and Arin quickly turned into the parking lot. As he stopped Dan quickly got out and went to go and sit by the beach. He put his head between his legs and tried to focus on his breathing.

“Hey man, it’s okay I’m not getting sick of you I promise. Dan please take some deep breaths with me, in and out,” Arin said as he kneeled down in front of him and kept his hands on his arms. He carefully controlled his breathing and had Dan follow along with him. With Arin helping and the calming of the ocean, Dan quickly calmed himself down.

“I’m not getting sick of you Dan, please don’t think that,” Arin said calmly.

“Then what’s wrong? You have been acting strange since lunch and when I wanted to go see if you were okay Barry said not to and that it was better for him to go. I get it he’s been your friend for longer and everything but then why can’t I see if you’re okay too? And now you think I should go befriend the waitress and expand my friends circle I don’t understand,” he said rushed as he had tears running down his face.

“I didn’t want you to think anything and it’s not important. I was just in a bit of a mood and didn’t want you to…”

“What? Learn that you hate me?” Dan asked. Arin looked at Dan, really looked at the siren in front of him.

“No Dan,” he said as he carefully wiped the tears from his face with his thumbs. He tucked the lose curls behind his ears and waited for Dan to look at him. He took a deep breath. “I didn’t want you to learn that I love you.” He said quietly before carefully kissing Dan on the lips.


	11. Resolution

Dan sat there shocked. He didn’t move, didn’t even blink when he felt Arin’s lips on his. The kiss was very brief and Dan could only sit there in shock. Arin backed off when Dan didn’t move. He took some breaths before he backed away and took his hands off of Dan as if he had gotten burned. “I… I don’t know why I did that,” he said in a panic. “Fuck, I shouldn’t have said anything. Dan I’m so sorry. Please man don’t be… please don’t leave,” Arin said in a panic but keeping his distance. Dan could tell he wanted to go in for a hug but he was terrified of getting close. Dan realized he hadn’t even blinked yet.

He blinked a few times and softened his eyes; he sniffled before slowly leaning forward. Arin backed up scared but Dan put his hand on his bicep and kept the man in place. He gave a small smile and got his face close to Arin’s. Their noses were almost touching. Dan could see the panic and confusion in Arin’s eyes and he gave a small, reassuring smile. “I love you too Arin,” he said simply before going in for another kiss. He got onto his knees and wrapped both his arms around the other’s shoulders.

Dan got the chance to really feel the kiss this time. He could feel how smooth Arin’s lips were on his. Arin didn’t have facial hair but Dan had a slight amount of stubble he was sure Arin could feel. Arin seemed a bit hesitant at first but leaned into Dan and deepened the kiss. Dan could feel Arin pushing his tongue against his closed mouth and Dan happily opened his mouth, enjoying the feeling of Arin’s mouth on his, his body leaning into him. Both men were in their own worlds before they heard a small giggle coming from beside them.

Shocked, both men pulled away and looked at the woman in panic. They were trying to quickly get their breath back and Dan’s face was fully red with mostly embarrassment. Arin pulled back a little and cleared his throat awkwardly. “Um, really sorry, I think we got a bit uh… carried away,” he said awkwardly. Dan brought his knees closer together and wrapped his arms around them, hiding the half chub he had from their little make out session.  The girl just laughed.

She was a young girl who looked to be in her early twenties with bright red hair. She reminded the men a bit of Suzy with her darker style. She had pretty blue eyes and a small shy smile. She gave the boys a moment to settle themselves before she spoke.

“It’s not a huge deal I mean hey, I’m glad you two got your feelings out. I was going to go over and see if I could help when it looked like you were having an anxiety attack and I guess I stayed for a bit too long, sorry for eavesdropping,” she said shyly with a small blush of her own. “I would have left you guys alone but I know most people can be dicks and I didn’t want you guys to have some asshole ruin the moment for you by saying unnecessary shit.”

“Thanks, I appreciate it,” Arin said with a small laugh. The girl gave them a small smile.

“Now get home and ravish that man,” she said to Arin with a wink and laugh. She said a goodbye and shot the men a peace sign before turning around and walking along the beach.

“Well that was embarrassing,” Dan said quietly, wiping the remaining tears from his eyes. Arin gave him a small smile before sitting next to him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“I’m really sorry Dan. I didn’t want to have to deal with rejection or having you scared away and leaving just cause of my feelings. Whether you feel the same or not, I’m okay with it,” he said quietly. Dan rolled his eyes and wrapped one arm around Arin’s waste.

“Well then it’s a good think I feel the same then isn’t it?” he said with happiness before giving a chaste kiss. “Now come on, let’s head home.”

* * *

 

Arin had told Barry about everything that had happened a few days later and Barry got permission to tell Suzy. Suzy was ecstatic and ran into their house with the biggest hug for each of them. “Now if either one of you hurt the other, I’ll be forced to kill you,” she said dramatically and both men laughed. They also both knew although she was being funny with it, she wouldn’t hesitate.

Arin had called upon all his friends for a meeting. Their channel had been growing and they had expanded on different shows for the channel. Ross had started working on steam train to have him on the channel with some of the others. Arin had announced that they would no longer be filming in his and Dan’s place but that he had invested in an office. So they had spent the next few weeks batch recording and setting up all they needed for the office.

Everyone would have their own sections and offices and they were all welcome whenever they needed to work on their own personal projects. Arin was so proud that what had been a small project for fun with his friend had turned into a perfect career for himself and his friends who he considered to be more like family. His relationship with Dan had only gotten better and everyone in the office was always supportive of them.

Dan and Brian were working hard and their channel for Ninja Sex Party which had gotten far more popular than the duo had thought. It was slowly rising, and they would not stop making music for people to enjoy. Arin was their biggest fan and continued to enjoy each and every song, always eager to hear what the duo would come up with next. He was always there to support them. Brian and Dan’s friendship had grown stronger than ever.

Eventually, Dan had trusted the others to let them know about who he really was. They all took it very well and Suzy was beyond excited for the chance to know someone that wasn’t entirely human.  Dan told her all about the ocean and what could be found there. He would occasionally go out with her and find things at the bottom of the ocean so she could keep them on her desk as she took a fascination about the ocean depths.

Everyone had grown so close and Dan was happy that he had one day decided to sing out on the deck and have Arin find him. He could not imagine a better life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have one more chapter up for this story and hopefully soon but it will be a pretty short end chapter as I had a random idea last minute. Hope you enjoyed and thank you all for the comments and compliments :)


	12. Epilogue

3 years later…

“I honestly thought Arin was going to break the controller he was so fucking pissed,” Dan said with a laugh and the audience erupted into laughter.

“Well fuck did you see that stupid plant? How did you ever expect me to beat that?” Arin said with frustration that everyone knew was fake. Dan just laughed harder and put an arm around the man.

“Don’t worry baby bear, we don’t ever have to touch that game again,” Dan said in a sweet tone that had the entire audience let out an “aww” and laugh whilst Arin rolled his eyes. It was their final day at PAX West and both men were exhausted. They had done a few signings and were onto the final panel before going back to the hotel to grab some dinner and sleep.

Both men were rarely openly affectionate but their drowsiness mixed with the adrenalin and thrill of being on stage had them caring less about the audience. Arin saw Vernon from the corner of his eye giving him a thumbs up and saw a few of his friends gather around the sides. The audience cheered as they saw some of the other grumps emerge from behind the curtain. Dan looked a little confused but Arin squeezed his arm and whispered for him to stay where he was as he stood up from the stool with the microphone in hand.

“So guys, I wanted to take a minute to actually talk a bit about how this show has really been since the Lovely Dan Avidan joined,” he said walking around a little but making sure to stay by Dan. The audience cheered and Dan smiled bashfully at Arin. “I think you guys also know how much I adore him and everything he has done for me over these last few years.” The audience stayed silent, emerged in Arin’s speech.

“Dan,” he said as he stopped, standing next to the man. “You have seen me at my best, my worst and definitely at my most grumpy,” Dan and the audience gave a small laugh. “I didn’t think that all these years doing Game Grumps with you would change me for the better. I love you Dan and I always will.” Dan touched his hand to his heart and Arin could see that there were tears starting to form.  Dan didn’t realize what was happening but the audience was now cluing into what Arin had in store.  A lot of the fans  whispered in excitement for what was going to happen whilst Dan kept his focus on Arin.  

“Dan,” Arin said pulling a small ring box from his sweater pocket. “Will you do me the honors of being my husband?” Dan looked shocked before the tears started streaming and the audience waited quietly in anticipation. Dan nodded frantically.

“Of course Arin I love you,” he said as he let Arin put the simple silver ring with a beautiful blue stone in the middle around his shaking finger before nearly collapsing into his arms. The entire audience burst out in cheers and claps as their friends came up and joined in a hug on stage.

“I love you so much Arin,” Dan whispered to the man with a huge grin.

“I love you too Dan,” he replied before they shared a sweet kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the love everyone and I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
